Gonna Make You Love Me
by cajunqueen714
Summary: Beca Robicheaux is a quiet, reserved yet very headstrong, outspoken & determined girl that spends her free time reading books in the garden, sitting in amongst the strong branches of her favorite oak, riding her horse Whiskey or strumming her guitar down by the creek. She dreams of one day being on Broadway and living a life far away from the confines of her lavish upbringing.
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLETE SUMMARY:**

Beca Robicheaux is a quiet, reserved yet very headstrong, outspoken & determined girl that spends her free time reading books in the garden, sitting in amongst the strong branches of her favorite oak, riding her horse Whiskey or strumming her guitar down by the creek. She dreams of one day being on Broadway and living a life far away from the confines of her lavish upbringing. Unfortunately, her parents have other ideas.

On her 18th birthday, Tripp Robicheaux is taxed with the task of informing his headstrong daughter that she has been promised to Luke Babineaux, resident bad boy and the son of local multimillionaire, Eli Babineaux. What will Tripp do when he finds out that another Southern gentleman has caught the eye of his eldest daughter

* * *

**A/N #1: ****_(More of a Dedication than an Author's Note)_**

Dearest **cuticlecareenetwork**,

Well chickadee, You challenged me to write something _"Lush and Southern"_ … well, challenge accepted! Here it is...FINALLY! Without you this story never would have come to fruition and may never have been posted either. Without you, none of this would have happened. **THANK YOU** for **_all_** your help, for pulling my head out of my ass and telling there was no reason in the world to doubt myself. **THANK YOU** for encouraging me to reach deep within myself and my roots to create this little piece of FanFiction but most of all, **THANK YOU** for believing in me, my abilities and this story. There's something special in here just for you…you'll know it when you see it! I hope you love it as much as I do!

**YOU ARE THE BEST!** **XOXO**

* * *

**A/N #2**

Beca plays the guitar and writes music as an escape. I'll be referring to songs made famous by multiple artists, but for the sake of the story Beca will "write" the songs herself. When songs are mentioned, I'll try to remember to make an A/N at the end of the chapter for you to reference.

I hope y'all enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Last names used in this story and their pronunciations:**

Robicheaux (Row-buh-show)

Delacroix (deh-lah-krwah)

Babineaux (bab-bin-no)

Toussaint (two-sant) the 2nd 'T' is silent

Comeaux (co-mo)

* * *

Beca Robicheaux is the daughter of a well to do Southern aristocrat. She lives with her father Tripp, her mother Lucy, and her 15 year old sister Raelyn (Rae) on a sprawling 500 acre plantation in southern Louisiana. The plantation and grounds have been in their family for hundreds of years and at one time was best known for being the highest producing cotton farm in Louisiana history.

At 18 years old, Beca wants nothing to do with the lavish lifestyle she was born into. Her snarky sarcasm and wit don't come anywhere near close to Southern etiquette nor are they appreciated and quite frankly, they make her parents crazy. She just wants to know what 'normal' is like.

While her parents are her parents and there is clearly nothing she can do about it she is closest to her Nanny, Nora Toussaint and her 19 year old son Jesse. Nora has taken care of Beca and her younger sister Rae since they were infants. When she and Rae came of school age, Nora began to home school them and her own two boys, Jesse and Jamie.

Nora taught the four all the basics and then some but she also taught them to sing, dance and play the piano. She made school fun and memorable. The most important thing she taught them was to always be themselves and never change for anyone or anything. That lesson really struck a chord with Beca. Since graduating, Beca has continued taking music and voice lessons with Nora. She has also taken up song writing and taught herself to play guitar which she does surprisingly well.

When she was a little girl she told anyone who would listen that she was going to New York City to be a Radio City Rockette. Failing to grow past 5'2", she realized that being a Rockette just wasn't in the cards, especially since most if not all of the Rockettes have legs longer than Beca is tall. So Beca decided Broadway was the way to go, she felt she was more suited for it anyway. She told her mother she was going to be a Broadway baby though her mother knew things that hadn't been shared with her up to this point. Lucy knew Beca would be crushed to find out that she was destined to stay in small town Louisiana and become a housewife and mother just as she had. She was looking forward to Beca's birthday but she was extremely apprehensive about it as well.

* * *

On her 18 birthday, Beca woke up earlier than usual and promptly made herself scarce. The house was already overrun with wait staff, caterers, people setting up tables, chairs and a dance floor in the backyard. She wanted nothing to do with decorations, food, floral arrangements, twinkle lights or anything else for that matter. She wanted a tank top, a pair of tight booty shorts and her cowboy boots.

Her mother was literally making herself sick running around to make sure everything was perfect; after all, it's not every day your eldest daughter turns 18. Beca was sick to death of dress fittings and color schemes and she absolutely hated the dress that her mother selected and purchased for her. She wasn't in to all of this frufru crap, just slap a piece of cake on a plate and call it a day.

* * *

Sliding out the back door unnoticed she went straight to the stables. Jesse, in all of his shirtless glory, was already mucking stalls. **_"Damn!" _she thought, _"Why does he have to be so fucking beautiful?"_**

"Mornin' cowboy…want some help?" she said setting her guitar down right outside the stable doors.

"Mornin'… you know your dad would kill you if he found out you mucked stalls." He said trying not to look at the bare skin between the bottom of those fantastic shorts and the top of her boots. _**"DAMNIT! This girl is going to be the death of me! Does she really have to wear those barely there booty shorts?!"** _

Grabbing the spare shovel, Beca took the stall next to the one Jesse was mucking. "Do I look like I care?"

"Well…no, but your dad…"

"My dad isn't here...is he?"

"You little rebel." He said with a wink.

"Yeah…and don't you forget it mister!"

She threw her hair up into a messy pony tail then tied her tank top into a knot just beneath her breasts and got to work. His eyes ran over the milky white skin of her abdomen. Her abs and arms were very well defined, yet they were still feminine and oh so sexy.

She quickly got to work and they fell into easy conversation. Beca carefully steered the conversation away from the events currently taking place at the main house. She came to the stables to escape it all; she damn sure didn't want to talk about it.

After they mucked the stalls, they fed and bathed the horses before she volunteered to help him with the hay delivery. Jesse insisted that he could do it even though he secretly wanted her help and hoped she'd stay. He enjoyed spending time with her and he sure as shit didn't mind the view. She could throw bales of hay around just as well if not better than he did. With her help, they were able to get a lot accomplished in a short amount of time.

When they were finished, Jesse handed her a bottle of ice water. He watched as she leaned against the door frame and took a long sip before pouring water over her chest and rubbing it around her neck. Trying desperately to ignore the sudden tightness in his jeans, he wondered if she knew how much of a turn on that was. Or did she actually know and she was just trying to tease him. Didn't matter, all he knew for certain was that he wanted to lick the water from between her ample breasts.

"Ok, well…thanks for the water. I'll get out of your hair now." She said as she started to walk away. She wanted more than to be just in his hair; she wanted to be in his bed.

"Thanks for the help."

"Sure…anytime. See you around." She said walking out of the stable and picking up her guitar.

**_"Mmm..."_ **he thought as that tight little ass of hers and those tiny little shorts captured his attention. He watched her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Throwing her guitar over her shoulder so that the guitar hung behind her, she climbed one of her favorite oaks. When she was settled on the branch, she pulled a small notebook and pen from her back pocket then started strumming, stopping only to make notes in her notebook.

Her thoughts drifted back to Jesse as she hummed along with the chords she was playing. How could she be in love with him when their friendship never crossed the lines of friendship? Just being with him, near him made her heart race.

"Beca!" she heard Nora calling her. "Beca, dear… where are you?"

Climbing down the tree, she said, "I'm here."

"Hey pretty girl…it's time for you to start getting ready for your party."

"Ugh…do I have to?" she pouted.

"I'm afraid so darlin'."

"Ok…let's get this dog and pony show on the road then." She said hanging her head and walking side by side with Nora.


	2. Chapter 2

After showering, Nora offered to help Beca with her hair. As Nora curled her hair, Beca applied her make-up and they talked like mother and daughter. Beca couldn't help but think that it should be her mother helping her to get ready even though she was more than happy that Nora was with her.

Beca decided to wear her grandmother's pearl necklace, bracelet and earrings for the party, but when it came to the dress her mother chose for her she wanted no part of it. Nora took the dress out of the bag and commented on how beautiful it was. Beca's response was, "Ppffttt, maybe for a debutant. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly Cinde-fricken-rella."

"I know dear, but your mother picked it out special for you." Nora said as she zipped up the dress. Beca turned to see herself in the full length mirror and made a face.

"Yuck! Get this baby pink crap off of me! It's burning my flesh!"

Nora chuckled, "A little over dramatic don't you think?"

"I want it off! I can pick my own clothes."

Nora unzipped the dress and put it back on the hanger while Beca disappeared into her closet. A few minutes later, Beca came out wearing a knee length strapless navy eyelet dress and a wide brown belt. "There…that feels better." She said.

Nora stood shaking her head as Beca pulled on her brown cowboy boots with gold sequin inlaid designs. "Honey, are you sure that's what you should wear?"

"But Nanny…you always told me to be myself. This is me." She said gesturing to her dress and boots. "You told me to never change for anyone."

She nodded, "You're right. You look absolutely beautiful. Let's finish you hair real quick." Nora got to work finishing up Beca's hair. She pulled the top up and touched up a few of the curls.

* * *

Her mother gasped when she came down the stairs for the party. "Rebeca! Where is your dress?"

"I'm wearing it."

"Don't sass me young lady. That's not the dress I bought and you know it."

"But this is what I want to wear. This is what I'm comfortable wearing. If you don't like it, I'll be more than happy to skip this shindig you threw together."

"Quit being ridiculous. You can wear that dress."

Beca smiled, once again she had gotten her way.

* * *

"Beca!" her father called.

"Yes Dad."

"Can you come here please?"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. _**"Here it comes."** **She thought.**_ **_"The coming of age, respect yourself and your body talk." _**"Yeah Dad." She said as she entered her father's study.

"Close the door and have seat please." Her father took a deep cleansing breath and began, "Beca, I have something to tell you."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Baby, your mother and I have done something that is going to affect the rest of your life."

"Oh great…lemme guess, I'm being shipped off to finishing school?"

"No" he said struggling to find the words. He knew she was going to blow up. There was no easy way to have this conversation.

"Dad…what's going on?"

"I'm just going to spit it out. Here goes…" he said, "Beca, your mother and I have promised your hand in marriage to Luke Babineaux."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Beca screeched as she jumped up out of the chair she was sitting in. Her mother heard her from the other room and knew Tripp delivered the news. This was not going to be good, she was sure to run out on the party.

"Beca…let me explain. Please." Beca with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips said, **_"This better be good." __She thought._**

Her father reminded her about how he and her mother met and fell in love but then he went into a story about why they couldn't be together; a story that until now, she and her sister had never heard.

"Your grandfather owed Governor Babineaux a gambling debit that he couldn't repay. When he and his cronies came to collect Pop had no way to pay them and he was beaten pretty badly. Upon seeing the picture of your mother from her coronation, Governor Babineaux said that he would waive the debt if your mother would agree to marry his son Eli."

"So, what in the hell does any of that have to do with me?"

"Your mother wanted to marry for love, not to repay a debt that her father owed. Beca, your mother and I fell in love; it wasn't planned. She told me about the agreement and said that she would speak to Eli. When she did, Eli told her that he would release her from the agreement if she promised her first born to his. She asked for time to think about it. When she spoke to me I wasn't crazy about the idea, but I was and am head over heels in love with your mother. I reluctantly agreed."

"So, Mom gets to marry for love and I get to be the sacrificial lamb."

"Beca, sweetheart…that's not true. I love you more than life itself…."

She cut him off, "Yeah, you love me so fuckin' much that you're willing to throw me to the wolves! Listen to me and listen to me good..." She said through clentched teeth while leaning over her father's desk, "I WILL NOT MARRY LUKE! So, go find yourself some other lamb to repay Pop's debt." She turned on her heel, flung the door open and ran out. She ran up to her room, got her guitar and left the house. There was no way in hell this was happening to her right now. **"_How could they do this to me?"_**

"Beca…" her Dad called after her, "Beca…come back!" Her father sat down at his desk and buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

* * *

Beca ran straight for the stables and started to saddle up Whiskey. She sobbed as the realization of everything her father told her hit. Throwing her guitar over her back, she climbed the ladder then onto Whiskey and took off out of the stable like a bat out of hell. Jesse heard the commotion and looked out of the window just in time to see her and Whiskey galloping away.

_**"Weird." He thought. "Her party starts in 30 minutes. Where is she going?" Something must have happened, but he didn't know what. He decided to give her some space. "If she's not back when the party starts, I'll go after her." He told himself.**_

* * *

When Beca arrived at the creek, her face was stained with tears. She was so mad she could spit nails. She dismounted Whiskey and tied him to the tree nearest the creek. She removed her boots and socks before sitting on a large rock, dangled her feet into the cool water and began singing,

_"Who doesn't know what I'm talking about_

_Who's never left home, who's never struck out_

_To find a dream and a life of their own_

_A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone_

_Many precede and many will follow_

_A young girl's dream no longer hollow_

_It takes the shape of a place out west_

_But what it holds for her, she hasn't yet guessed_

_She needs wide open spaces_

_Room to make her big mistakes_

_She needs new faces_

_She knows the high stakes"_

Tears overcame her.** _"What am I going to do? I love Jesse. I see a future with him, not Luke."_**

* * *

Jesse took off 30 minutes later to find Beca. He knew exactly where she had gone so it shouldn't be hard to find her. She was exactly where he thought she would be. He rode up, he dismounted Dakota and she hadn't even noticed or turned around. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arm and tell her everything was going to be alright but he didn't know what happened so he really couldn't say for certain that it would be ok.

Not wanting to frighten her, eased toward her and quietly called her name. "Beca."

Turning at the sound of her name, she sniffled, "Yeah" Jesse was standing there looking and smelling absolutely delicious. He was wearing a freshly starched long sleeve white button down dress shirt and dark wash jeans. **_"My knight in shining armor__."__she thought._** **_"And he looks amazing."_**

"Are you ok?"

Turning back around to face the creek she said, "No and please don't tell me they sent you to find me and drag me to the party."

"No, they didn't. No one knows I left."

"Good." she said patting the spot on the rock next to her. Jesse sat next to her and waited for her to tell him what was wrong. When she didn't say anything, he didn't or pressure her. With Beca it was always best for her to come to you about things. If you asked or applied pressure she would blow up in your face. He reached over and took her hand.

"Well, if you aren't going to go to your party, then I'm going to dance in the moonlight with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah...come on." He said standing up.

"You promise not to step on my toes."

"I promise."

"Well alright."

Jesse placed his left arm around her waist and her left hand in his right. She placed her head on his chest and they started to sway as he hummed a tune.

"What song is that?" she asked.

He stopped humming and started singing where he left off:

_"Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine_  
_It takes my breath away_  
_Just to look into your eyes_  
_I know I don't deserve a treasure like you_  
_There really are no words_  
_To show my gratitude"_

She couldn't believe he was singing to her. The words and the tune were absolutely amazing, but she still couldn't place the song. **_"Oh God, being in his arms feel so right, so absolutely amazing. And he smells so damn good. I just want to stay in this moment forever."_**

_"So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars_  
_He sure knew what he was doin'_  
_When he joined these two hearts_  
_I hold everything_  
_When I hold you in my arms_  
_I've got all I'll ever need_  
_Thanks to the keeper of the stars"_

As much as it pained her to remove her head from his chest, she did so she could look into his eyes as he sang.

_"It was no accident me finding you_  
_Someone had a hand in it_  
_Long before we ever knew"_

"Thank you." she said affectionately.

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday Beca." he said as he allowed himself to kiss her lightly on the lips. Neither one realized that they were still swaying to the sound of the crickets. They were so caught up in each other that nothing else and no one else mattered. They were in their own little world and they were both content to stay there.

* * *

Beca woke up in Jesse's arms the next morning. They had spent the night looking up at the stars. She was in no real hurry to get up but knew what would be waiting for her back at the house. She knew that her parents had already figured out that Jesse was also missing so they were going to be facing the Spanish Inquisition when they got back.

Leaning up on her right elbow, she whispered "Mornin' Cowboy."

Without opening his eyes, he stretched and smiled, "Mornin' Beautiful."

"Jess, we need to get the horses back to the stable."

"Ugh... ok. Just give me a few minutes." he said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Ok." she said snuggling back into his chest.

A few minutes later they were on their way to the stables. They didn't ride quickly, they rode slowly enjoying the last little bit of time they had alone. Jesse reached over and held her hand for part of the ride back. They were able to get back to the stables without anyone noticing they were back. With the horses safely back in their stalls and it was time to acknowledge what was happening between them.

"I hope I wasn't too forward when I kissed you last night."

"Not at all." she said. "In fact, it was really nice. I enjoyed it."

"Good, I did too." he said snaking his arms around her waist.

"I have to go."

"I know you do. See you soon?"

"For sure!" she said with a wink as she headed toward the house.

* * *

A/N:

The song Beca sang is 'Wide Open Spaces' by The Dixie Chicks

The song Jesse sang to Beca is 'Keeper of the Stars' by Tracy Byrd


	3. Chapter 3

Beca was told of her arranged marriage to Luke Babineaux on her 18th birthday. Her parents told her that the next five years were to be spent courting Luke, and that the very lavish Southern wedding will take place on the eve of her 23rd birthday. A month later, she and her father are still arguing about the arrangement.

"Daddy, I wouldn't spit on Luke if he was on fire. In fact, I'd probably bust out the marshmallows and make s'mores while watching him go up in flames!"

"Beca, that was extremely uncalled for."

"I hate him and I'm damn sure not going to marry him. You can't make me!"

"Beca, sweetheart….we don't have a choice."

"There are always choices. I choose to marry someone that I have fallen madly, deeply in love with; someone that I just cannot live without; someone to have a family and a lifetime with. Do you even want to see me happy?"

"Yes sweetheart, of course, I do."

"Then undo this. Call it off." She pleaded.

"I would if I could, but Beca my hands are tied."

"I'm not a damn pawn in your game of chess! Pop shouldn't have made such a promise and neither should you! Find someone else to marry that asshat!" she spat.

Tripp flinched at the sound of his daughter cussing. "It has to be you Beca and there's a stipulation that I haven't told you about."

Folding her arms and pursing her lips Beca said, "Oh…really? Let me guess…I have to be a virgin?"

"Yes…you must be a virgin."

"Well…what if I told you that I'm not a virgin." Beca was still very much a virgin but couldn't resist the urge to mess with her father's head.

Her father looked at her trying desperately to find out if she was telling the truth. The he noticed that she was no longer wearing the purity ring he gave her on the 13th birthday "Beca… this is not something to joke about."

"Oh…I'm not joking." she said waving the ring finger on her left hand around.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to call Dr. Comeaux to find out for sure."

"Have you ever heard of doctor patient privilege? He can't tell you a thing."

"He can and will."

"Daddy…I'm 18 years old. Legally, I'm an adult and my doctors cannot share any of my medical history with you, Mom or anyone else without my written consent. And before you even think about sending Dr. Comeaux a letter and forging my signature, you should know that he already has my signature on file."

Letting out a huge sigh he said, "Well…this puts us in a bit of a pickle now doesn't it?"

Beca cracked up laughing. Her dad would choose now to bring a pickle into the conversation.

"What's so funny young lady?"

"Well…the fact that you brought a pickle into a conversation about my virginity."

"Rebeca!" Her father fussed. "You were taught better than that."

"Ok." She said rolling her eyes. "Well…I'm not going to say one way or the other whether I have given the power of my V to someone but _IF_ I haven't I still have 5 years to give it to someone other than Luke."

"That's foul young lady."

"Yeah well…so is promising your first born to the town man-whore."

"Beca! That's an awful thing for you to say."

"Why is it so awful? He goes around town dippin' his stick in any ol' well that'll have him. I'm not taking part in that. Why do I have to be a virgin but she can follow his dick around anywhere it leads him?"

"I've never heard you use such language before."

"Well, sometimes gosh darn and meanie head just don't fuckin' cut it Dad, so get used to it because when it comes to this topic, I'm going to use that language."

"Beca, honey…listen, Luke is obviously not my first choice…"

She cut her father off "Oh…but he is. I was promised to him before I was even conceived!" Beca stormed out of the room and slammed the back door behind her.

"This conversation isn't over young lady!" Tripp yelled. She didn't hear him; she was already out the door. Tripp caught a glance of her out of the window; she was headed straight for the stables. No doubt she was going to saddle up Whiskey and take off and he had no idea when she'd be back. What had they done? Why had they made a deal with the devil? If she were forced to marry Luke, they'd never see her again. She would leave, make a life for herself in New York and never look back.

* * *

It was no secret; Beca had her eyes and her heart set on someone else; someone who was loving, gentle and kind. Someone who did not judge her based on who she was, how much money she had or social status. Someone she spent a lot of time with over the last 18 years. Nora's son Jesse caught her eye a very long time ago and he's had her heart, though he may not know it, for longer than she can remember.

Jesse was 6' and about 230 pounds of pure suntanned muscle, there wasn't an ounce of fat on that heavenly body. His broad shoulders, well defined abs and narrow hips were like a present sent to Beca straight from God. She would watch him for hours as he worked shirtless in and around the stables. The way his jeans sat low on his hips, the button always left undone it was like he was doing it on purpose. She wanted to run her fingers down his happy trail until she came to the treasure at the end. She pictured rolling around in the hay and doing things to him that would make the horses shy away and make her prim and proper mother blush. She imagined herself licking her way up and down those sexy tanned abs. Watching him made the southern heat that much hotter. Did he have any idea what he did her without ever touching her?

* * *

Beca stormed into the stable and straight over to Whiskey. He was her confidant. She could tell him anything and he never judged her. He would nuzzle her neck lovingly and wait to be saddled up for a ride.

Jesse was in the tack house and heard banging around in the stables. The stables were his domain and he wouldn't tolerate anyone disrespecting his space or his hard work. He walked into the stables ready to start bitching at anyone who was in there when he saw Beca putting her saddle on Whiskey. Whiskey stands 17 hands high, which made him a rather large horse. Beca could walk underneath him without even ducking and had to use a ladder to saddle him up.

"Want some help?" he asked her.

Startled, she looked up, saw Jesse's shirtless chest and immediately felt an ache in her chest. "No, I've got it. Thanks."

Since her birthday, the she and Jesse weren't really allowed to spend any time together...her father had seen to that. He couldn't really ground her because she was 18, but he could certainly arrange for Jesse to be so busy that he didn't have time for any extra curricular activities with his daughter. Beca would sneak out to the stables but Jesse would just tell her that he didn't have the time to dilly dally, he had work to do. Beca spent the time writing and dreaming of ways to get Jesse to bend just a little.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." He said removing his cowboy hat.

"Sure… that would be great."

"Are you ok? You seem a little…out of sorts."

Taking a deep breath she said, "Argument with my dad. I just need to get out of here for a while."

"Where you headed?"

"The creek."

"Want some company?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble with my dad."

"I've already mucked all the stalls. Everyone has been fed, watered and bathed, so I'm done."

"In that case, I'd love some company."

"Ok…give me a minute to get a shirt and saddle up Dakota."

* * *

As Jesse ran toward the tack house, Beca stared at his tight ass. **_"Those jeans look like they've been painted on his ass. Oh the things I could do with that."_ **She thought biting her lower lip. She shook her head to get rid of the naughty thoughts. **_"I have to make him fall in love with me, I just have to. If my dad sees that I'm in love with Jesse then he can't force me to marry Luke."_**

* * *

Jesse opened the door to the tack house a smirk plastered across his face. **_"God, does she even realize how beautiful she is? Or what I want to do to her?"_ Snap out of it Jesse told himself. _What are you thinking? She's your best friend and the boss's daughter! She's off limits…or is she?"_ **He rummaged through his chest of drawers for a clean t-shirt before deciding to pack some lunch and snacks since he had no idea how long they would be.

* * *

When he reentered the stables, Beca smiled. _**"Mmmmm" she though, "That t-shirt was as tight as his jeans and oh my God, he's hot!"**_ "Whatcha got in the basket Cowboy?"

"I wasn't sure if you had lunch so I took the liberty of packing lunch, snacks and drinks."

"I haven't…You're awesome!" she said with a wink.

"I do try. You didn't have to saddle Dakota."

Beca was ready to go. So ready to go in fact, that she saddled Dakota for Jesse so they could leave as soon as he got back. "I know. I wanted to. You ready?"

"Yup." He strapped the picnic basket to the back of his saddle and climbed on. "What's the guitar for?"

"I was planning to go down there and write."

"Oh Cool. So you're sure you don't mind if I go?"

"Positive." Beca had a plan and that plan included having fun with Jesse despite the situation her parents put her in. She had her eye on the prize and that prize was not Luke Babineaux.


	4. Chapter 4

As they rode, they talked, joked and poked fun at one another. They could talk about everything and nothing all at the same time. The beauty of what they had was that they were also able to sit together in complete silence without things ever feeling weird or forced.

Beca started daydreaming; her mind wandering to a faraway place. A place where she was free to be with Jesse, a place where there was no Luke and no arranged marriage. A place where she was free to be exactly who she was without fear of being less than perfect in her parents eyes. She began to wonder if she should confide in Jesse about the Luke situation. It's no secret that Jesse hates Luke with a passion, in fact, he had beaten the tar out of Luke on more than one occasion; and admittedly it had been very sexy to watch. She definitely needed to tell him what was going on, after all, it would be better for him to find out from her than to find out from someone else. Now she just had to decide how to work it into their conversation. This was sure to be awkward.

They rode a while longer before finally getting to the creek. Jesse helped her to dismount Whiskey then tied both horses to the tree near the creek. Beca settled underneath the shade of a huge oak and started to strum her guitar.

"I don't recognize that tune. Is it something new?" he asked.

"Just something I've been working on."

"Sing it for me?"

"Nope, not til it's done." What Jesse didn't know was that she was writing this particular song with him in mind but she didn't want him to hear until it was absolutely perfect. Her OCD tendencies had definitely kicked into high gear.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She told him as she patted the patch of Earth next to her.

Jesse sat close enough to smell her perfume. She smelled of cherry blossoms and sweat and he couldn't imagine anything smelling sweeter. He reached into the basket and pulled out a couple of beers, popped the bottle caps and handed a bottle to her. As she took a sip she realized how hot she really was and took the cold bottle and pressed it to her face, neck and chest as Jesse watched, wishing he was the bottle.

Her thin white tank top was practically see through from sweating and he wanted more than anything to see what it was covering. He fantasized about her often, way more often than he should admit. He wanted to be able to call her his girl. He wanted to scream from the rooftops that he loved her but he couldn't. He's been hiding his feelings since they were very young only giving her a small glimpse of his feelings a few weeks ago. He knew from very early on and he knew now that he wanted to spend the rest of his life Beca Robicheaux. His feelings for her never wavered, they only got stronger, but he couldn't act on them. He couldn't let his feelings for her interfere with his job and his livelihood.

"Hey Cowboy…why so serious?" she asked before taking another sip of her beer.

"Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's complicated."

"It's only complicated if you make it that way." She said taking another sip. "Wanna hear something really complicated?"

"Umm…sure."

"So, I told you about the argument I had with my dad earlier."

"Yeah."

"Well on my birthday, he told me that before I was born I was promised to Luke Babineaux."

"Promised?"

"Yeah…as in betrothed." She said kicking off her boots and socks.

"I'm sorry what century are we living in?" Jesse said scratching his head.

"I know right?"

"That's majorly fucked up." he said. "So I take it that's why you ran off that night?"

"Yes, it is." she admitted, "I told him that I wouldn't marry Luke and that's why we argued."

"Wow!"

"Yeah...it gets better though."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to be a virgin."

"What!?"

"My sentiments exactly; I've been promised to the town man-whore but I have to remain a virgin."

"And if you're not?"

"I can only hope that all bets are off."

"When's this farce of wedding supposed to take place?"

"It's scheduled for the day before my 23rd birthday."

"So that means you have 5 years to fall in love and lose your virginity to someone else."

"Yep…that's the plan. I won't marry Luke." She said standing up to remove her tank top and jeans.

"Whoa Beca…what are you doing?" he asked as he admired every inch of skin he laid his eyes on.

"Going swimming silly. Come on!" she said as she kicked water at him before jumping in.

"Oh…that's it!" He told her playfully.

Of course, she was doing anything and everything possible to get him in the water in as little as possible. She watched as he undressed, his tan skin glowing in the sunlight, the sun creating a halo on his dark hair. She was sure she had never seen a more beautiful man in her life. He was absolutely perfect in her eyes.

* * *

Beca loved the creek; it was one of her favorite spots on the property. It was secluded, quiet and peaceful. She was the only one that ever came out this far on the property, until she decided to let Jesse in on her private little piece of heaven on Earth. There were rocks and boulders that surrounded the creek but beyond them the water opened up to a large swimming hole that got to be about 10 feet deep in places.

Jesse stood on a large rock and jumped in right next to Beca, making sure that the splash hit her. The force of his impact on the water actually pushed her several feet away. When he came up, she was wiping water from her face. "You're an ass." She said as she smacked the water with her hand.

"You started it." She jumped on his back playfully. They enjoyed the cool water on their warm bodies, taking turns jumping off the rocks and dunking one another. At one point, Beca jumped from the rocks but didn't surface right away. Even though she was an excellent swimmer, Jesse started to panic until he felt her yank his boxers down in the water. She came up laughing her fool head off.

"Umm...Beca…"

"What?" she asked trying to act innocent.

He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow before pulling his boxers back up and saying, "You know what." he said.

"Oh...that? That's nothing." she said playfully before trying to swim off. He caught her by the foot and pulled her toward him until she was flush against his body. She could feel his erection though she tried to ignore it…which judging by the flush she felt on her cheeks wasn't working very well. While she fantasized about him often, she knew she wasn't completely ready to take that next step. She had to make sure that his feelings matched hers before she gave herself to him completely.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked as he gestured between them.

"In all honesty, it probably isn't but Jess, I don't care. I'm not going to allow my parents to dictate who I can and can't see or to make decisions regarding my life."

Jesse looked into her eyes and saw something he was pretty sure he'd never seen before. Or maybe he had seen it before but didn't recognize it because he wasn't looking for it. What he saw was passion, a deep-seeded, fiery passion and it oozed from her big, beautiful sapphire eyes. Usually she would look away, but today she was maintaining eye contact with him like she wanted him to see inside her soul.

Beca was nervous. She wondered, **_"Can he see it? Does he feel it? Does he know what I'm trying to tell him without coming right out and saying it?"_**

He always knew they loved each other. How could they not? They literally spent every day of their lives together. You couldn't spend that much time with someone and not love them, and he knew that he not only loved her but he was in love with her. She was his very best friend, sure he had other friends but no one could ever measure up to Beca. He had her on a pedestal above everyone else. She was in a league of her own.

Breaking the silence he said, "I'm in if you are."

Shaking the thoughts from her head she said "I'm sorry." She looked down and started playing with her fingers. She thought she heard what he said but she was so consumed with the way he had been looking at her that she couldn't actually be sure.

Lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes, "Beca, I said I'm in."

She smiled. She knew exactly what he meant, "Really?!"

"Yes...really."

"You know, we're going to have to keep this on the down low for a while? At least until I can convince my parents that Luke is not the guy for me."

He kissed the tip of her nose and said, "Baby, I'm all for it."

"You're ok with secret rendezvous' and no PDA when others are around?"

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I've never wanted anything so much in all my life."

She kissed his cheek, "I'll sneak out as much and as often as I can…I promise."

"And I'll keep my head down and my nose to the grindstone so no one gets suspicious."

"This isn't going to be easy."

Jesse chuckled, "It'll be a lot easier if you stop wearing those damn booty shorts."

She smacked his chest playfully, kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly around the neck.

* * *

After spending most of the afternoon and evening down at the creek, Beca and Jesse knew it was time to get back but dreaded it all the same. Beca was gone so much and so often that her parents stopped asking where she was going and when she'd be back. They never knew where she went but she always took Whiskey which meant she wasn't going too far and with the exception of her 18th birthday, she always came home.

Upon arriving back at the stables, they brushed Whiskey and Dakota while the horses chowed down on apples and oats. Jesse was in the middle of telling her a joke when they heard a truck pull up. They both ignored it thinking it was someone going to the house to see Beca's dad. They were really surprised when Luke, of all people, sauntered into the stable.

* * *

"Well, well, well...don't you two look cozy." Luke said.

Jesse chuckled, "Yeah...because brushing horses is so cozy."

"Shut up asshole! I wasn't talking to you."

"HEY! Watch your mouth!" Beca yelled. "You didn't address either one of us when you walked it. He's free to say what he likes."

"So Jesse...do you always let girls fight your battles for you?"

"I would think you of all people know better than that." Jesse said bumping chests with Luke.

Beca pushed the boys apart. She turned to Jesse, looked him in the eye and whispered "Back up. I've got this." Putting a safe distance between herself and Luke she said, "What do you want Luke?"

"I want my fiancé." he said before walking toward her. "You know you want a piece of this." He said lifting his t-shirt to reveal his abs. Beca looked away. Sure he was handsome and he had the body of a God but he wasn't what she wanted. Luke was an arrogant, pompous, self-righteous, first class son of a bitch and all of that took away from his physical appearance. He treats women like they're possessions not people. That didn't work for Beca. She's not a possession and she certainly isn't going to be submissive to any man.

Luke took the last couple steps toward her until he was rubbing his body against hers. Jesse placed his hand on the small of her back where Luke couldn't see. He put just enough pressure for her to know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, you can want in one hand and shit in the other and see which one fills up first." Beca told him as Jesse gave a little chuckle. She was a feisty little thing and she didn't give up or back down from a challenge easily.

"This," gesturing between them, "is going to happen Rebeca. The sooner you accept it, the sooner we can do this." he said putting his hands on her hips as he grinded on her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me!" She said through clenched teeth as she slapped him hard across his face. "I'm not your fiancé. You don't love me."

"You're right, I don't love you but you're such a sweet, sexy little thing and it would be so nice to add you to my collection."

This time she punched him in the mouth, "I'm not interested in being a part of your little collection of whores." Luke was shocked as he reached up to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"That's enough!" Jesse said as he stepped between them. "You need to leave."

"I'll leave for now, but I'll be back and I expect some action when I do."

"I have way too much self-respect to give myself to the town man-whore."

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a whore."

"Bullshit! You have poked every hole in this town with that rotten dick of yours."

Luke turned, "Saving the best last baby. Every man loves getting his hands on a virgin."

"You're disgusting! You'll never touch me."

"We'll see about that." he said over his shoulder. She threw the brush she was using for Whiskey's mane, hitting Luke in the back of the head. **_"WOW! That was impressive. Nice shot!" Jesse thought._**

As soon as Luke drove away, Beca starting crying. Jesse tried to console her but she brushed his hand off her shoulder "I have to go" she said as she took off toward the house.

Jesse ran after her, "Beca...wait!" but she didn't even look back. "Damnit!" He yelled as he kicked the brush she used to hit Luke. He sat on an overturned bucket and put his face in his hands. "What am I going do?" He looked toward the house and saw the light come on in her bedroom and her shadow as she walked across the room. Suddenly, he had an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting everything ready and hoping like hell that his plan would work, Jesse went inside to shower. As he prepared himself to follow through with his plan, his thoughts never strayed from Beca. She didn't deserve what Luke had done and the way he spoke to her made Jesse's blood boil. Luke had no idea how to treat a woman. She deserved so much better and if he had his way, he would spend the rest of his life showing her just how special she really is.

The only thing that worried him was if he would be enough to keep her in Louisiana or would she spread her wings and head off for the bright lights of Broadway. And if she did leave, would they be able to survive the separation. He would never stand in the way of her living her dreams, because he knew what they meant to her but he really did love her too much to let her go so easily. He didn't know any other way of life, so going to New York wasn't really an option for him.

* * *

He was reminded of a summer day when she was 10 and he was 11. They had been playing in the pasture when it started to rain and they both took off running to escape the lightning. Jesse suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and asked her to marry him. Beca continued to run and very skillfully avoided the question.

"Answer the question." he said as they ran.

"No!"

"No you won't answer or no you won't marry me?

"Jesse, I'm 10 years old and one of these days, I'm gonna be on Broadway. My name will be in lights!"

When lightning struck very close by, Jesse took her hand to run toward the where the lightning struck. "We'll be safe here." he told her.

"Says who?"

"Everyone knows lightening never strikes the same place twice."

"Why would you want to marry me for anyhow?" she finally asked him.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want." And that was the day they shared their first kiss. It was such a sweet moment one he was sure neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

Even at 11 years old he knew he wanted to marry Beca and he would do whatever it took to make that happen. Jesse shook his head to bring himself back to the present. With a huge smile on his face and love in his heart, he made his way toward the main house and climbed the tree near her balcony. Sitting on the thick branch, he began to strum his guitar.

Beca had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a guitar from outside her window. She quickly got dressed and ran out onto her balcony. "Jesse?" she said when she saw him sitting on the tree branch. He looked up to acknowledge that he'd heard her but her continued to play, then began singing.

_"Oh uh-huh_  
_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_  
_I'll sail the world to find you_  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need"_

**_"He's crazy!"_**she thought as she smiled and leaned against the banister.

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah"

Looking him directly in the eye, she thought, **_"Just when I thought he couldn't get any sexier he goes and does this!"_**

_"If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_  
_And you just can't fall asleep_  
_I'll sing a song beside you_  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh_  
_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need"_

He was shocked when she started singing with him. She was singing the song back to him. He knew in that moment that things between them would be ok.

_"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_  
_You know..._

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you"_

* * *

When he was finished playing, he hung his guitar on one of the tree branches and inched his way closer to her balcony. She reached out her hand and said, "C'mere."

Jesse balanced on the branch before stepping over the bannister and onto her balcony. She was so beautiful and the moonlight only accentuated it. She pulled him into an embrace. He felt so good. She stepped back just long enough to look into his eyes. Taking his face into her hands and pulling him closer to her, she kissed him, really kissed him. They had traded sweet little pecks on the mouth or a kiss on the cheek but they hadn't really kissed until this very moment. Beca saw stars and fireworks and anything else girls are supposed to see when they finally kiss 'the one'.

When the finally broke apart because breathing was becoming an issue, all either one of them could say was "WOW!" before looking at each other and giggling. If was like something out of the movies. Jesse continued to shower her with sweet little kisses on her mouth, cheeks and neck. Beca was sure she had never been happier than she was in that very moment.

* * *

Jesse took her hand and said, "Come on?"

With her bare feet still firmly planted she said, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Come on!"

"I need shoes."

"You don't need shoes. Come on."

Jesse climbed over the bannister onto the branch and then helped Beca over. They walked the branch like a tight rope then climbed down the tree. When they were both safely on the ground, Jesse crouched down so she could climb on his back. He carried her to his truck and drove out to the open field where the cotton used to grow.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked.

Taking her hand and helping her out of the truck he said, "Come on. I'll show you." They walked around the back of the truck. He had a pallet of blankets, a radio and a cooler in the bed of his old Chevy pickup. "What's this?" she asked.

He opened the tailgate and lifted her into the back. "A little something special for a very special girl." He said toeing off his boots and socks before joining her in the bed of the truck.

"You're so sweet." She said grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Look...right there." he said pointing into the field.

She chuckled. "Lightning bugs; only you."

* * *

The truck was in the middle of an open field and the sky was as clear as a piece of the finest crystal, the stars were the only light to be had for miles. They spent the night in the back of the truck looking up at the stars and talking. They drank beer while snacking on pizza and cheese sticks. It was quiet and romantic, and Jesse pulled out all of the stops to make sure she was comfortable the entire time.

When Jesse asked her if she was ready to go back to the house, she said "no" then snuggled into his side and put her head on his chest. A night under a blanket of stars with Jesse was just what she needed. There was no way Luke would ever do anything like this for her. All he wanted was for her to be his perfect trophy wife to drag around to local social event and of course, he wanted sex.

"Beca, you know that I'd never let anything happen to you right?"

Puzzled she leaned up on her elbow and said, "What do you mean?"

"I'll kill Luke before I ever let him put his hands on you like that again."

"I know but let's not talk about Luke. Not now, not tonight."

"Ok..." he said sitting up and scooting to the edge of the tailgate.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he said. Putting his hand out and said, "Dance with me."

"Here?"

"Yes…here."

* * *

She smiled her signature smile then took his hand as he pulled her to the tailgate before helping her down and taking her in his arms. He turned the old radio on, it crackled as the song "When You Saying Nothing At All" by Keith Whitley started playing. The song was a mere coincidence but it couldn't have been a more perfect song to dance with her to under the stars if he had picked it himself.

_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_  
_Try as I may I could never explain_  
_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

As they swayed in the moonlight, Jesse started singing along with the radio. He made sure she heard and understood every word he sang. He loved her, he had always loved her, but now was not the time to say the words to her. He knew that she shared his feelings and they both did a really good job of saying exactly what they felt without saying the actual words.

_"All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_  
_Old Mr. Webster could never define_  
_What's being said between your heart and mine"_

As they continued to dance she buried her face in the crook of his neck and took in his scent. He smelled of leather, oak with a slight hint of salty sweat. It was a smell that she savored. If she never smelled the sweet smells of lilac and gardenia again it would be fine with her as long as she could always smell him that was all that mattered to her in that very moment.

_"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

He held her tight against his body, one hand on the small of her back the other holding her hand to his chest, he prayed, **_"Lord, please let me be enough for her to stay. Please. It would break my heart if she ever left."_**

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_  
_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

When the song ended another began and they continued to dance in the moonlight, neither wanting to let go of the moment. There was something about sharing moments under the stars with that special someone that put everything into perspective.

* * *

After dancing they laid back down into the bed of the truck. As she snuggled into his side, she mumbled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this, for tonight and for just being you." she said.

"I'd do anything for you...anything at all." he said as he kissed her softly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she said as she started to drift off. Falling asleep in Jesse's arms was quickly becoming her new favorite thing. She couldn't imagine ever feeling this way with Luke.

* * *

A/N: The flashback that Jesse had to their childhood is actually the opening scene (Melanie's dream) from the movie 'Sweet Home Alabama'. I did change it slightly to fit this story. Since Beca and Jesse have known each other their entire lives I thought it would be cute to add that scene.


	6. Chapter 6

They often fell asleep under the stars and woke up just before sunrise, which was always an absolutely magical experience. On the nights they didn't spend under the stars, Jesse was sure to climb the tree right behind her and walk the tree limb back to her balcony before telling her good night. It was always very romantic. Unfortunately, this particular morning was rushed, something neither of them liked very much all. They much preferred leisurely mornings before having to go their separate ways for the day.

Jesse had to get back to the stables to feed and water all the horses before letting them out to pasture, mucking stalls and taking the hay delivery. On top of all his normal daily tasks he had to do, his father asked him to help prepare a few things for a couple of locals who were coming for riding lessons. He wasn't real happy about that part because it meant more time away from Beca, but he couldn't very well say no to his dad. Besides he had a plan to make up for the extra time away from Beca. After seeing her throw the brush and hitting her desired target, the back of Luke's head, Jesse knew exactly what their afternoon activity was going to be.

When they arrived at the stables, Beca gave Jesse a quick hug and a peck on the lips before she ran into the house. She quickly took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth and got dressed. As she passed through the kitchen she grabbed some muffins and juice then went back out to the stables to help Jesse with the horses. When she walked into the stable, poor Jesse couldn't help but think, _**"Damn, she's wearing another pair of those fuckin' booty shorts! She's killing me slowly but surely!"**_

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon?" Beca asked.

"Well…I was thinking that I'd take you out to the creek for target practice."

"Target practice?"

"Yeah…I was gonna line up some cans and let you shoot'em."

"Shoot cans?" she said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Yeah, after seeing you hit Luke in the back of the head with Whiskey's brush, I think it's time we move on to the heavy artillery."

She chuckled, "Do you really think it's wise to put a gun in my hand?"

"Yes, I do actually." He laughed, "We're gonna practice for deer season."

Her eyes got wide and she choked on a piece of muffin, "You want me to shoot a deer?"

"Yep!"

"Nuh uh. Not happening." She said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"I can't kill Bambi."

"But…you eat deer, right?"

"Yes, I eat deer but that's only because I didn't kill it, my dad did."

"Oh come on babe…you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Are you gonna show me how?"

"Yeah. You expect me to put a shotgun in your hand and say have at it?"

"Well no, but I didn't expect that you would want me to go huntin' with you either."

"Sure I do. It's something fun that we can do together."

She smiled, "So, we're going to have huntin' dates?"

"Yeah, and if you're good at it, I'll teach you to hunt hogs with a bow too."

"Really?" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. "This is actually kinda exciting. My mom is gonna shit a ton of brick when she finds out."

"She doesn't have to know if you don't what her to."

"Oh, I want her to know. Rae can be her perfect little pageant queen and I'll be the camo wearin' huntin' queen!" she said excitedly.

Jesse bent down to kiss her then said "There's my girl." and kissed her again.

* * *

While Beca grew to all of about 5'2" and suddenly stopped for no reason, her little sister Rae was easily 5'7" and was the total opposite of Beca. Rae had blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother and was a total girly girl. She liked the color pink, shopping and pretty manicured nails. She owned a horse that she never rode, she was always dressed to the nines and her room was by far the girliest room in the entire house. It was full of flowers and things that sparkled. Rae's motto was "the more sparkle, the better!" Beca swore that she got the hives every time she stepped into that room. It was for that reason that she never stayed in there very long.

Beca, on the other hand, had long chestnut hair and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, that Jesse swore stopped traffic. She was very musically inclined, loved reading, riding her horse, writing music, playing guitar and piano. She was a real outdoorsy type and hated being cooped up in the house. She was not above getting dirty and didn't expect people to wait on her hand and foot like Rae did. She hated shopping, unless it meant a new pair of cowboy boots and jeans. Her room was soothing; full of gem and Earthy tones. Her four poster bed and other furniture was cherry wood and wrought iron. The wrought iron made the bed just feminine enough for her without going overboard but the suede and leather bedding set and raw hide rugs on the floor made her room really feel like an extension of her and her personality. Her mother and sister absolutely hated her room, which she was fine with because it meant that they wouldn't spend very much time in there.

* * *

A few minutes later they set the horses to pasture so they could muck the stalls and get ready for the two students Charlie had coming for riding lessons. When Jesse told Beca that the riding students were girls she couldn't help but feel a little jealous and green with envy. She hoped that the girls were either really young or really ugly. They laughed and joked while working but Beca's mind was on the girls that would be arriving soon.

As they finished mucking the stalls, the students walked into the stables. Beca wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked up and muttered, "Well shit!" The girls were about her age, maybe a little younger, very leggy and both drop dead gorgeous. One was a tall brunette, about 5'9" with beautiful eyes with legs that went on for days. The other was a tall blonde, about 5'7" with medium length hair and long legs. They were both wearing traditional riding gear; white shirt, khaki riding pants, black jacket and knee high boots and they were carrying their helmets.

_**"Well…I'm screwed." She thought. "They're both tall and gorgeous; they're bound to hit on Jesse and he'll love it!"** _She no sooner processed the thought when she noticed that both girls were oogling over Jesse. Charlie saw the girls and immediately introduced himself, Jesse and Beca.

"Good Morning and Welcome to Robicheaux Plantation and Ranch." Charlie told the girls, "My name is Charlie and I'll be your riding instructor. This is my oldest son Jesse and his best friend Beca. Beca is the eldest daughter of Rhett "Tripp" Robicheaux, III, owner of this fine ranch." Charlie said as he motioned to the land with arms opened wide. "As you may or may not know, Robicheaux Plantation was best known for being the highest producing cotton plantation in Louisiana. We now have the largest horse ranch in Louisiana and we're best known for our first class riding lessons as well as being one of the largest therapeutic riding centers in the South."

By this point the girls were looking completely bored out of their minds and Beca had Charlie to thank for that. She was counting on Charlie on distract the girls, not bore them with worthless facts. Instead they tuned him out and continued to stare holes into Jesse. They would laugh and giggle to themselves while looking directly at Jesse and whispering to each other. They were drooling over him.

The brunette introduced herself as Stacie and the blonde was Aubrey. Charlie continued to go on and on about safety, the importance of wearing a helmet while riding and the proper clothing etc.. But the girls couldn't have cared less; they wanted a piece of Jesse bad but then again what red blooded woman didn't. He was a mighty fine piece of eye candy…her eye candy. Beca was starting to fume and her body was extremely rigid. Jesse, sensing her extreme dislike for the girls, placed his hand on the small of her back just as he had done the week before when Luke showed up and pulled his little stunt. At his touch she began to relax.

"Oh honey…you got a little dribble right there at the corner of your mouth; might wanna take care of that…it's not attractive." Beca said to the girl named Aubrey.

Aubrey looked at her with total shock and disgust as she wiped the corner of her mouth while Stacie snickered.

Charlie gave Beca a look of disbelief then motioned for the girls to follow him to where the horses were. When they were out of sight, Jesse turned to Beca and said,"If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone was jealous."

She smacked him on the chest, "Shut up."

He laughed, "My little green eyed monster."

"My eyes aren't green." She pouted.

"Au contraire little lady, they are the most beautiful shade of emerald right now."

"I'm not jealous." She folded her arms.

"But you are... it's actually cute."

"I wasn't trying to be cute. And since when do you know French?"

He looked around, put his hand on her abdomen and gently pushed her against the wall of the stable before sneaking long a kiss. When he broke their kiss Beca groaned. "And that my sweet, is the extent of the French I know." He said very proud of himself

"Wow!" She looked at him in shock. "You know they were totally eye-fucking you."

"But I don't care about them."

"I do. They're going to do whatever it takes to get in your pants."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you. I don't trust them."

Looking her in the eyes, he said, "Then trust me when I say, I'm not interested in either one of them. Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

"Ok." She said putting her head down in a mock pout, embarrassed that she was feeling territorial about him.

"Hey" He said lifting her chin so he could kiss her. "I promise…I won't hurt you."

"I know." She said giving him a quick hug. "Go help your dad. I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead and turned to walk away. As she walked away she suddenly got an idea.

"Hey" she said. He turned around to look at her.

"Saddle up Whiskey for me?" she asked with an evil little grin and a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Sure. You goin' ridin' right now?"

"Hell yeah I am." She said with an evil grin "I'm gonna show those bitches how it's done!"

"You got it babe!" he said with a grin that matched hers.

* * *

Jesse saddled Whiskey while Beca watched his muscles ripple as he moved. The man was sexier than any man she'd ever seen, including Luke. All the girls in town just fawned over Luke. He was the typical blonde haired, blue eyed Ken Barbie-esque type guy. He looked more like he was from California than small town Louisiana. Beca would be lying if she said he wasn't good looking but comparing him and Jesse was about as pointless as comparing a Clydesdale to a miniature donkey.

Once Whiskey was ready to go, Jesse helped Beca to mount up. When he did he was sure to give her a quick kiss before putting a hand on her butt when he gave her a boost. This little act wasn't lost on Beca, she rather enjoyed it.

"Meet me back here in a couple hours?" he asked.

"Sure thing Cowboy." He kissed her thigh before she rode off. She was the smallest person living on the ranch and she owned the largest horse but Whiskey definitely knew who was boss. It was really quite amazing. He watched her as she caught Stacie and Aubrey's eye. They watched as she showed off her riding and jumping abilities. The girls were staring daggers into her and if those looks could kill, Beca would have fallen off Whiskey and he would have trampled her to death.

* * *

The girls continued to watch as Beca rode toward the barrels. Stacie smirked at Aubrey, "No way that bitch can barrel race! I hope she falls flat on her pretty little face."

Aubrey laughed, "That would totally make my day especially since she took such pleasure in embarrassing me earlier."

The girls were impressed when Beca and Whiskey cleared the first set of barrels. She definitely had their attention and they were just waiting with baited breath for her to screw up. She cleared the second and third sets of barrels in record time. Aubrey and Stacie were extremely disappointed when she hadn't made one mistake. Neither Beca nor Whiskey had touched a single barrel. She made the entire exercise look completely effortless which really boiled their blood.

"Little show off!" Stacie mumbled only loud enough for Aubrey to hear.

As much as Charlie tried to keep their attention, he couldn't the girls were too caught up on what Beca was doing to really concentrate on what he was telling them to do. And because they were beginners, they weren't really doing anything more than riding the horses in a huge circle anyway.

When Beca saw the girls riding back to the stables, she also rode in. There was no way she wasn't going to be around when they were around Jesse. They were gonna find out real quick that he was taken even if that meant that Charlie found out about their little romance.

She had to laugh when Charlie made them bathe and brush the horses before bringing them back to their stalls. Charlie told them that "bathing the horses was part of the riding lesson." The girls just looked at him like he was crazy. He handed each of them a bucket of warm water and shampoo, a brush and comb then told them to "get after it" and "if you do it wrong, you'll do it until you've done it right." That sent Beca into a fit of laughter, which the girls did not appreciate at all. She stood back and watched as the prim and proper princesses bathed the horses while making faces. She took way too much pleasure in their disgust.

* * *

A/N: This is the last update until March 17th or so as I'll be out of town for 10 days and I'll be unable to post a new chapter. I will be able to read and respond to your reviews and PM's though, so please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse and his brother Jamie were getting a kick out of watching Aubrey and Stacie bathe the horses they had just ridden. Charlie didn't give them inch; if they were going to take riding lessons from him then they were going to learn about taking care of the horses as well. Riding horses wasn't always fun and games, there was a lot of responsibility involved. They begged Charlie not to make them bathe the horses but he wouldn't hear of it. He told them that they could "whine and moan about it all day long" or they could "get after it if they wanted to go home before dark." When Charlie wouldn't budge, they ultimately decided that they needed to complete the task they were given so they could leave.

When Jesse's eye caught sight of Beca he couldn't help but smile. She was happy and that happiness was written all over her face. Of course, he knew for certain that she too was definitely taking pleasure in watching Aubrey and Stacie bathe the horses.

* * *

Jesse told Jamie that he had some things to do and asked if he wanted to tag along. Jamie declined and instead decided to stick around the stable because he wanted to see how everything was going to play out with the girls. Turns out sticking around would pay off big time.

While Jesse went to finish his work, he couldn't help but get excited about his target practice date with Beca. While Beca was showing off her barrel racing abilities, he packed what they would need as well as snacks and drinks. After everything was packed he made his way back to the stable. As he walked in, Beca was giving Whiskey apples and carrots as a treat for the good job he had done while she raced him. She decided to give him some time to rest before taking him out again on her date.

* * *

While working in the stable, Jamie heard Aubrey tell Stacie, "I'm not sure I'm coming back after today. I signed up for riding lessons not to perform menial tasks meant for a stable boy."

"Well, after seeing the eye candy hanging around this place, you can bet your sweet little ass I'm coming back." Stacie told her.

"So, you're going to continue to bathe horses so you can look at a hot guy once a week."

"Hells yeah!" Stacie said. "Did you see him? He was like sex on a stick!"

"Stacie, you need to stop thinking with your lady parts and start thinking with your head."

"Aubrey… quit being a little bitch. Besides, you know damn good and well that my hunter is always on the prowl."

"That's the problem…you're hunter is constantly looking for its next victim."

Laughing Stacie said, "Sure this is all hard work," she said motioning to what they were doing, "but in a few months we'll be doing all those tricks Miss Shorty McGee was doing earlier."

"She didn't learn to do that shit overnight you know? She's been at this for years."

"Doesn't matter…because when I learn it all in record time, I'm gonna win the guy. Something I'm damned sure she can't do."

"That's where I think you're wrong." Aubrey told her. "He's very taken."

"What makes you say that?" Stacie asked.

"Oh…the fact that he didn't pay either one of us the time of day. He tried to hide it but trust me when I say he has his eyes set on her."

"DAMN! Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?"

"I'm not a buzz kill, just telling you what I observed. He's taken Stacie! VERY taken so back off!"

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing. I just don't see the point in trying to gain the attention of someone who is not interested in anything I have to offer."

"That's because you offer all the wrong things." Stacie told Aubrey

"Oh...is that right?! Well...Miss Hoochie Momma, one day your damn box is gonna rot out from all the guys you've been with."

"I'm not a hoochie and my business is none of yours so unless you're my thong don't be up my ass about it!"

"All I'm saying is that your vagina, I'm sorry your hunter, doesn't need to meet everyone you're interested in."

"Sure it does. If it doesn't then how will I know who's good enough to keep around?"

"You're disgusting!' Aubrey screeched. "I'm not saying you're a slut, but you need a damn odometer installed in your hooha!"

Stacie chuckled, "That was actually pretty good."

"It wasn't meant to be good...it was meant to open your eyes and make you realize that you've given the best part of yourself away to every Tom, Dick and Harry that wants it."

"Well, I might not be everyone's cup of tea but at least I don't have a personality that is dry as burnt toast!"

"Look...I'm not here to argue, in fact, I hate when we argue but I just wish you'd respect yourself more." Aubrey pleaded with her.

"I know but what's done is done." Stacie said, "And I didn't see any balls, chain, anchors or rings on him, so unless he tells me otherwise, he's fair game."

"Suit yourself, but mark my words, he's taken!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Charlie came over and inspected the girls work. He decided that they had done a good enough job and that they could leave. As the girls were bringing the horses back to their stalls, Jamie informed Charlie of the discussion he overheard.

"Hey girls."

"Yes, Mr. Charlie." They said as they turned around.

"Just so you both know my son is off limits…to both of you."

Both girls looked shocked that he knew what they had been talking about. Neither one of them had seen anyone around and thought they were alone having a private conversation. Guess they knew for future reference that they needed to save all conversations for the ride home.

"yes sir." they said in unison. Stacie looked a little deflated while Aubrey was celebrating.

"See you both next week." Charlie told them as he walked them out.

* * *

What the girls didn't know was that Beca had also heard the conversation. She had been at the far end of the stables the entire time and her blood was beyond the point of boiling. She had started to pace around when Jesse walked in.

"Hey sweet cheeks." He said. "You ready to go?"

Beca didn't turn to look at him, she just mumbled, "Yeah, let's go."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, "Let's go."

Jesse wasn't really happy about her response. He knew she was upset but he also knew that she would share her feelings when she was ready. So, they loaded up and headed out to the back of the property for target practice. They rode in near silence only trading the occasional pleasantry.

When they got to the creek, Beca dismounted, kicked off her boots and went to sit on the rocks. As she dangled her toes in the cool water, she felt Jesse sit behind her.

He kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey...you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" Beca grunted. "Oh come on Bec, you can tell me. What's got your hackles up?"

"That bitch Stacie is planning to put the moves on you."

"Which one was Stacie?"

"The brunette."

"Hey...look at me." He said reaching around so he could see her face. "I'm not interested in her."

"But Jess... I wouldn't blame you if you were. She's gorgeous, tall, statuesque pretty much perfect in every way."

"Maybe she is, but you know what?"

"What?"

"She isn't you. C'mere." he said taking her hand as he stood up.

"What?"

He stood in front of her and put his arms around her waist, then started singing,

_"Are the stars out tonight?_  
_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_  
_'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear_  
_The moon may be high_  
_But I can't see a thing in the sky_  
_'Cause I only have eyes for you."_

Beca smiled. "You're crazy...you know that right?!"

He smiled and nodded. They started to sway as he continued to sing

_"I don't know if we're in a garden_  
_Or on a crowded avenue_  
_You are here, so am I_  
_Maybe millions of people go by_  
_But they all disappear from view_  
_And I only have eyes for you."_

Beca put her head on his chest, feeling the vibration of his voice while she listened to him sing. One of his hands rubbed the length of her back, the other was still tightly wrapped around her waist.

_"I don't know if we're in a garden_  
_Or on a crowded avenue_  
_You are here, so am I_  
_Maybe millions of people go by_  
_(they all disappear from view)_  
_And I only have eyes _  
_For You."_

When Jesse was finished singing, Beca lifted her head and looked at him. "When did you learn to sing Frank Sinatra?"

"I've always sung Frank Sinatra. He's one of my idols."

"Interesting!" she said. "Thank you for easing my fears about the those girls, but don't think for a minute that I'm going to let my guard down around them...and frankly, neither should you."

"I won't...I promise."

"That Stacie girl wants you pretty bad. Apparently, "her hunter is always on the prowl for its next victim."

"What? Her hunter?"

"Sounds to me like she's named her lady parts "Hunter". Be careful, from what I overheard she could give you some kind of STD just by standing to close. Yuck!" Beca shuttered at the thought of where Stacie's lady parts had been. "We need to disinfect that saddle!"

Jesse laughed. "I'll scrub it down as best I can."

"Be sure to use gloves...and when you're done, throw the gloves out!"

"Yes ma'am! What do you say we stop talking about them and get down to business?"

"Ok...I'm ready to shoot something John Wayne!"

Jesse grinned, "Umm...that's Mr. Wayne to you."

She laughed. "Uhh...ok!"

"Let's see if we can't turn you into the next Annie Oakley."

"You're so weird!"

"I am but you know you love me." he winked at her.

"Yeah...I do." She said without thinking. **_"Oh shit! Did I just admit that I love him...OUT LOUD?! Oh Holy Hell...I did. What now? It's too late to take it back. FUCK!"_**

* * *

Jesse realized what just happened and watched Beca's expression change from being happy to being worried that she said the wrong thing. Thinking quickly he called he over to show her how to load the gun and prepared for target practice. As she got familiar with the 20 gauge shotgun, Jesse lined up the can and glass bottles he collected. He jogged back toward her and asked, "You ready?"

"Mr. Wayne...I was born ready!" she said with a wink as she pulled her protective eye gear on.

He showed her how to stand and positioned the butt of the shot gun snugly into her shoulder. When she told him that it hurt he told her that failing to keep the shotgun tight into her shoulder would make the kick more painful when she shot the gun and that keeping it tight would allow her body to absorb the kick, as opposed to the gun bouncing into her shoulder.

He then showed her how to aim properly, telling her that she needed to develop cheek to stock weld. She looked at him like he was crazy. He was talking way over her head but he always broke it down for her. He told her that cheek to stock weld means that you've aligned your eye evenly with the sight of the shotgun by keeping your cheek in tight to the stock. He pushed the butt of the shotgun back into the pocket between her shoulder and pectoral muscle, then told her to let her head rest against it by relaxing her neck.

He asked her if she was ready. When she indicated that she was, he stood behind her and in the same stance wrapping his arms around hers. He told her the gun was ready to go when she was, that she shouldn't be scared and to shoot when she was ready. She took a couple of minutes to get used to the weight of the gun because while his arms were around her, they were only there to help guide her not to take the weight of the gun from her.

"I'm ready." she said.

"Ok...here goes, 3, 2, 1...shoot!" he said.

"Damnit! I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger!" she said aggravated with herself.

"Ok, listen we're gonna try again but this time you're gonna keep your eyes open. The first shot was close, the can moved but you didn't hit it. You ready?"

"Yep! I'm gonna get that bitch!" she said. "Count me down again."

Jesse grinned, "Ready...3, 2, 1!"

This time Beca hit the can she was aiming for. She immediately squealed and jumped up. "I did it!"

"You sure did! You showed that poor defenseless can who was boss!" he said scooping her up in his arms and twirling her around.

Beca laughed, "Damn skippy!"

"You ready for more or have you had enough for today?"

"Enough? Are you kidding? I'm gonna shoot the rest of those sorry bastards!"

"I think I've created a monster! Go get it girl!" Jesse chuckled. "Lock and load baby...lock and load!"

They spent the next hour shooting at every last can and bottle Jesse set up. Beca was good, in fact, her marksmanship was amazing for a novice. They ate, talked and joked as they cleaned the guns. When it was time head back neither wanted to but it was getting late. It was a little after Midnight when they got back to the stables and Whiskey and Dakota were certainly getting used to being out late.

Beca brushed Whiskey's coat out while Jesse did the same for Dakota. Their evening was nearing it's end. It was the part of the day that neither one of them enjoyed, but the sooner they fell asleep the sooner they could start the new day together. After climbing the tree and making sure Beca was safe on her balcony, Jesse told her good night and turned to head back down the tree to the tack house. He couldn't wait for the day that they didn't have to sneak around and when they could go to bed together every night.

"Jess."

"Yeah baby."

"About earlier..." she said as she began to fiddle with her fingers. Beca didn't have to say anything more, he knew exactly what she was talking about. He interrupted as he climbed on to the balcony and stood next to her, "Beca... I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Beca and Jesse managed to lay low and hide their relationship for several months. What was more surprising was that Beca had been able to get out of several prearranged dates her parents set up with Luke. Which meant it wouldn't be long before he was showing up unannounced or her parents started to make more plans for her. Worse yet, she fully expected to be called in for dinner only to find Luke sitting at the dinner table. If that happened things were sure to get heated quickly. Her plan was to stay away from home as much and as often as possible. She figured if she wasn't home, they couldn't plan anything, which so far seemed to be working.

Very early one morning Rae caught Beca sneaking back into the house after she had been out all night with Jesse. They had been out hunting wild hogs which was something Beca had grown to love. It was extremely relaxing and the reward was that she got to shoot something.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" Rae asked folding her arms as she tapped her foot. It was scary how much she looked like their mother at that very moment.

"Oh fuck!" Beca said grabbing her chest. She motioned for Rae to come in. "Shhh, be quiet. Close the door and I'll tell you." Beca was shocked that she had gotten away with sneaking out as long as she had. Luckily, it was Rae that caught her and not one of her parents, because she really wasn't ready to deal with them yet. She decided now was as good a time as any to confide in her younger sister.

"What's going on Beca? And why in the _hell_ are you wearing that God-awful camo crap?!"

"Rae, can I tell you something?" Beca asked as she started removing her hunting gear. "You have to swear you won't tell anyone, especially not Mom and Dad."

Rae sat in Beca's desk "This should be good." she said giving Beca the stank eye and folding her arms across her chest.

"Rae! You have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"I swear...I won't say anything to anyone."

Beca took a deep breath, "Jesse and I are dating."

"Aww Beca!" Rae squealed with excitement as she jumped up off the chair and scooped Beca up into a bone crushing hug. "I love Jesse. He's amazing!"

"Rae…I…can't…breathe." Beca said as she patted Rae's back.

"Oh…sorry." Rae said releasing her from the hug.

"He's SO amazing." Beca agreed trying to put some space between herself and her sister. "The best actually."

"And that camo get-up you're wearing?"

"We were bow huntin' hogs all night."

"**_YOU_** went bow huntin'?" Rae's eyes were bulging out of her head.

Beca was amused at her sister's reaction. "Yes."

"So, are you tellin' me that **_you_** shot a bow?"

"Yes...Jesse taught me."

"Have you shot a gun?"

"Yes."

"Oh man… is Mom ever gonna have a shit fit!"

Beca cut her eyes at Rae, "Raelyn Theresa! **_You_ _promised, you swore_** that you wouldn't say anything!"

"And I won't but you have to know that you can't hide this forever."

"I know I can't but we're not ready for everyone to know."

"Whoa! Wait a minute…what are you going to do about Luke?"

"I've already told Dad that I'm not gonna marry him and that he can't make me. I meant it."

Taking one look at Beca, Rae said "You love Jesse…don't you?"

If possible Beca's face lit up and her eyes sparkled even more than they had just seconds before, "I do. I love him so much Rae. I can't imagine my life without him."

"Then you have to tell Mom and Dad."

"I know. I will."

"When?"

"I don't know yet."

"Beca..."

"I know but I need to deal with the Luke situation first."

"True." Rae agreed. "What's your plan?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd ask Dad to just repay the debt Pop owed Governor Babineaux with interest of course and hope that will get me out of this mess they put me in the middle of."

"That's not a bad idea actually. This all started over a gambling debt, maybe they'll just take the money slink back into whatever hole they crawled out of."

"Dad can definitely afford it, I'll get to be with Jesse and we can stop sneaking around."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I'm gonna set Luke up with that nasty Stacie chick that uses her hunter to find men."

"Her hunter?"

"Yeah…that's what she calls her lady parts."

"Gross!"

"Yes…very gross, but right up Luke's alley if you ask me!"

"True." Raelyn said in agreement.

"She's had more cocks than John Wayne's rifle!"

Raelyn busted out laughing. "Beca...that's SO wrong!"

"Yeah, well...so is she."

Beca went into her en suite bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she came back into her bedroom, Raeyn asked, "Hey sis…how long has this been going on with Jesse?"

"Five months." Beca said looking down at her fingers.

"You haven't…you know…gone all the way with Jesse have you?"

"No, but I plan to...soon!"

* * *

Back at the tack house, Nora and Charlie were waiting to have a similar conversation with Jesse about the time he was spending with Beca. They were sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee waiting for him to get back. Jesse walked in thinking he was alone and they scared the life out of him when he turned around. Grabbing his chest he said, "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here? Is Jamie ok?"

"Well…I think the more appropriate question is where have you been?" Charlie asked him.

"I was bow huntin' hogs."

"Alone?" Nora asked knowing full well that he wasn't alone. Jesse looked at his mother and knew he couldn't lie to her face. He poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table. "Jess…I asked you a question?"

"No…I wasn't alone."

"Who were you with?" Charlie asked. Jesse suddenly felt like he was on trial.

"I was with Beca." Nora's jaw dropped. _**"I was right!"**_ she thought.

"Oh for the love of God and all things holy, Jesse Thomas Toussaint…What in the hell are you thinking?" Charlie said raising his voice.

"Charlie…let the boy explain before you go gettin' crazy on him." Nora said as she took her husband's hand in her own. "Jesse…explain yourself."

"Mom, it just kinda happened….I swear."

"When did all the sneaking around start?" Charlie asked.

"The night of Beca's birthday."

"Told you." Charlie said to Nora. Nora just gave him the _'be quiet'_ look then turned her attention back to Jesse and the issue at hand.

"I heard some commotion coming from the stables and the next thing I knew Beca had taken off like a bat out of hell on Whiskey. I knew her party was supposed to be starting and that she wasn't supposed to be riding that night. When she didn't come back in time for the party, I went out looking for her. When I finally found her, she was crying. She didn't tell me what was wrong nor did I press her for information. We spent the night talking about other things though."

"You talked? All night?" Charlie said in an accusatory tone. "Are we really supposed to believe that?"

"Yes Dad! That's all that happened. I swear it." Jesse said. "After that we just started hanging out more and more."

"Explain 'hanging out'?"

"Horseback riding, hunting, fishing, she helps me out in the stables, we play music down by the creek." Jesse huffed. "There's no crime in any of that."

"And that's it?"

"Yes Dad. It's it but I hope that one day we can take the next step."

"Oh...to be young and in love again." Nora said real dreamy.

"I love her. I always have and if I have to work from sun up to sun down to repay the debt her grandfather owes to Governor Babineaux, I will. I'm going to marry Beca and neither of you nor her parents can stop us."

Nora started crying when Jesse declared his love for Beca. She knew it had always been there. She saw it in Jesse's eyes every time he looked at Beca and Beca had the same look in her eyes.

"Jesse…I understand where you're coming from son, but her hand in marriage has been promised to Luke Babineaux."

"She doesn't love Luke and she never will. In fact, she loathes him. She punched him in the mouth when he tried to dry hump her in front of me."

"She is a little pistol; has been since she was a baby." Nora said looking like a proud mother.

"Unbelievable! That boy has no class!" Charlie said. "Ok my boy, I can't believe I'm going to say this but, what can you mother and I do to help?"

"Right now…just be supportive."

"Jesse…did you put a gun in her hand?"

"Yeah Dad, but I didn't just put a gun in her hand and say have at. I taught her how to use it. I took her out for target practice. Dad…she shot her first hog with a bow! She's amazing!"

"Well…I can't say that I'm happy about this but I also can't say that I didn't see this coming." Charlie said shaking his head. "Proceed with extreme caution. She's the bosses daughter."

Nora and Charlie explained to Jesse that his relationship with Beca couldn't interfere with their jobs and duties on the ranch. Without their jobs they'd be homeless and forced to sell the family property where their cotton farm once was. They encouraged him to talk to Beca and her parents, perhaps there was something that could be done.

"Dad…I love her. I'm not going to do anything to screw that up."

Nora stood up and walked around the table, took Jesse's face in her hands, kissed his cheek and said, "Make me proud my sweet boy. I love you and Beca so, so much."

"Thanks Mom…Love you too."

* * *

Later that evening, Beca told Rae that she had to meet Jesse and swore her to secrecy then threatened her to within an inch of her life if she told anyone.

"I swear Beca I won't tell." She said. "They can whip me, beat me, take away my credit card and I still won't tell."

"Don't be ridiculous. If Mom and Dad threatened to take away your credit card, you would sing like a damn canary and I'd have a chastity slapped on me and be locked in a tower before I knew what hit me."

Rae chuckled "Now who's being ridiculous?!"

"Ok, that may have been a slight over exaggeration but I wasn't too far off the beaten path."

"That's true." The girls had been lying in Beca's bed when Rae laid her head in Beca's lap and asked. "Beca, how long do you think you and Jesse can keep up this charade?"

"Honestly, I don't know but Rae, I absolutely refuse to marry Luke." She said playing with Rae's hair, "I'll run away, they'll never see me again if they try make me marry him."

"I'm actually surprised you haven't run already."

Beca took a deep breath and let it out, "Jesse is the only reason I haven't. I want New York but I want Jesse more. I'm willing to give it all up and live in this small town for the rest of my life just to be with him."

"Wow! You must really love him if you're willing to give up New York."

"Being with him is magical Rae. It's simple, it's easy, it's natural and most importantly, it feels right."

Sitting up to look at Beca, Rae said, "I really hope everything works out for you and Jesse because I'd really hate to lose my big sister."

Rae hugged Beca and for the first time that she could remember Beca really hugged her back. Beca loved her sister, they may be polar opposites but little moments like this made her realize just how important Rae was to her.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. Enjoy your date with Jesse." Rae said as released Beca from the hug. "I love you Beca.

"Love you too kiddo!"

* * *

After everyone was asleep, Beca went down to her father's study to grab a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet. He had so many bottles that he would never notice if one went missing. Then she went to the kitchen and grabbed some bottled water, turkey sandwiches, veggies and fruit before going to meet Jesse.

Since it was storming they agreed to meet in the hayloft above the stable. When Beca climbed the ladder she was left completely speechless. The hayloft had been divided in half by a wall in the center. She knew it had been divided but she hadn't been up there since the renovations had taken place. She had no idea why the renovations were done or how the space was currently being used until now.

As she walked in she put down the items she's been carrying and took a closer look around. In the front half of the loft, the only light was coming from candles that had been placed inside of mason jars. Jesse had somehow attached wire to the jars and used eye bolts to hang them from the rafters. He also made a pallet for them to lie down on and left the windows to the loft open so they could feel the crisp fall breeze.

The back half of the loft was set up with all his work out equipment. It was clean and tidy, nothing like she could have ever imagined. Her eyes found Jesse and what she saw absolutely took her breath away. He was doing pull ups from a bar that hung from one of the rafters. She couldn't help but watch for a minute; listening as he counted "285…286…287." The sight of him in only his jeans was just well…"Mmmm" and the way the sweat ran down his muscles as they rippled with every move he made was simply delicious.

Because the stereo was on, he didn't hear her walk in. She toed her Chuck Taylor's off then quietly walked toward him. As he hung from the bar, mustering up the strength to continue his pull ups, she walked up behind him, kissed his sweaty back and ran her hands up his sides.

"Oh shit!" he said still hanging from the bar.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to startle you." She said with a wicked little grin as she walked around and planted a kiss on his perfect abs.

"It's ok. I was just getting in some exercise while I was waiting for you."

"Yeah… I… uhh…I see that." She stuttered watching as he started pulling himself up again.

"So, do you like what you see?"

"Oh yeah." She said as she wrapped her body around his and climbed him like a tree, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he continued to hang from his pull up bar. When she was face to face with him, she kissed him and said, "You need to do that more often."

"So…you're sayin' I'm fat?" he asked jokingly as he continued doing pull ups with her still attached to him.

"Oh…hell no." she said taking in every inch of his solid body. "I'd say… you're just right. Perfect actually." She said kissing and sliding her hands over his sweaty chest.

"298…299…300; I'm getting you all sweaty." He said as he let go of the bar with his right hand, snaking his arm around her waist careful to make sure that he had a good grip on her before letting go with his left hand.

"I don't care." She was covered in his sweat and she really didn't much care. He ran his free hand up her arm, over her shoulder and up to her neck. He cupped her face and began kissing her.

"You know…" he said kissing her neck his hand rested on her hips, "I need to have you climb me like a tree more often."

"Oh yeah…" she said very breathy, "Why's that?"

"Motivation." He smirked, "Every time I did a pull up you gave me kiss, I could get used to that."

"So could I." she said with a wink. "You hungry?"

"You. Are. The. Best." He said kissing her after each word.

She giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Mmm." He mumbled as he nuzzled and kissed her neck.

She whispered, "Hey cowboy…."

"Hmm…"

"I'm not on the menu…"

"Damn it!" he said feeling a little defeated. He knew that she wasn't ready to take the next step but it was getting harder and harder to hold back and quite frankly, he was growing tired of cold showers.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Finish what?"

"What I was saying."

"What were you saying?"

"I was saying I wasn't on the menu…_yet_."

He continued kissing along her jaw line "Mmm…sounds promising."

"Patience is a virtue."

"That it is." He said with a wink. "But it's in very short supply at the moment and cold showers suck!"

She was running her index finger along his jaw line, which was driving him crazy. His skin felt like it was on fire. "And I promise…" she said placing feather kisses on his lips, "your patience will be rewarded…soon."

"Well, then here's to patience." Jesse said as he smacked her butt playfully as she removed her legs from his waist and got down taking his hand and dragging him to where she put the food.

They managed to pry themselves off of each other long enough to eat. When they were finished, Jesse took her hand and stood up so they could dance; making out soon commenced. He loved holding her in his arms. They were like puzzle pieces; they fit together so well that nothing could get between them.

"You're so beautiful." He told her as he pushed her hair out of her eyes and trailed kisses from her mouth to her cheek. Beca blushed. She didn't see herself the same way he did. She saw herself as an everyday plain Jane, the typical girl next door. Her sister was the beautiful one; she was statuesque and Barbie-like.

As they danced, Jesse's hands roamed her body. One hand was in the waistband of her shorts the other resting on her ribs, his thumb rubbing the side of her breast. He was nuzzling her neck, when she asked, "Jess…what's behind that door right there?"

He groaned. He couldn't give two shits or a fuck about what was behind door number 2. He wanted what was in hands. He wanted her. "Which one?" he finally asked still kissing her jawline and trying like hell to distract her.

"The one with the pad lock on it."

Without looking up he said, "I don't know."

"Well…" she said with a mischievous look in her eyes "I say, we find out."

With a very determined look in his eyes he took her hand, placed it on his erection and said, "Do you feel that? You do that to me. I want you Beca. I want you so damn bad."

Beca looked a little embarrassed but never broke eye contact with him. "I want you too...but I'm scared Jesse. I'm scared you'll get what you want and then this (motioning between them) will all be gone or will never be the same."

"Beca, I love you and I promised you that I would never hurt you. I fully intend to keep that promise. You're stuck with me." He told her. "And you're right, we won't be the same. We'll be better."

"You swear?"

"Babe, I have never wanted anything so much in all my life." he said as his thumb brush her cheek. "I love you. I always have and I always will."

They stared deeply into each others eyes before Beca kissed him hard. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. It was now or never. If she decided to wait then it may never happen. He pulled her down on to the pallet that he had made for them. She broke their kiss to straddle his hips. Keeping eye contact she pulled her tank top over her head and Jesse ran his hands up her sides.

Jesse took a deep breath, "Oh my God...you're even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined." He leaned forward some putting his weight on one hand which was slightly behind him and his other hand on her hip. He groaned as she leaned forward to kiss him. His hand slid from where they were on her hip up her side and around her back. Her skin was so soft under his rough hands. The roughness sent tingles up her spine.

He pulled back, looked her in the eyes and said, "Are you ok?"

"Never better."

Jesse flipped them over so that he was laying on top of her. He trailed kisses from her jawline down to her chest. When he got to the lacy trim on her bra he looked at her for permission. She nodded. He was taking things slow which Beca was thankful for and in turn, he was thankful that the clasp on her bra was in the front. When he unclasped and removed her bra he couldn't believe the absolute perfection that was her breasts and he wasted no time taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Beca moaned. The more he sucked and tweaked her nipples the more she moved around. There was no way to lay still while he was using his mouth to do such wonderful things to her. She could feel the moisture between her legs and suddenly she had the urge for more, much more.

Jesse slid a hand down her stomach to find the button on her shorts. Again he looked at her for permission. He didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for. If she wasn't ready then he'd wait, as hard as that would be he would wait because he wanted their first time to be perfect and memorable. He unbuttoned her shorts and began to slide them down her legs. He tossed them to the side as she reached for his face and pulled him up to kiss him. He really was doing everything to make this special for her.

"Are you ready?" Jesse asked, laying in his side, leaning on his elbow

She closed her eyes, pressed her head into the pillows, "Mmhhmm"

Jesse slid his hand into her panties. "You're wet. Really wet."

"Jess...I need you."

With those words, he plunged his fingers into her causing her to cry out. She knew it would feel good but she had no idea it could feel like this. His thumb found her clit and began circling it. Her arms and legs were moving but she wasn't controlling them, it was the weirdest sensation. Her right hand found the tongue of the zipper on Jesse's jeans. She slowly slid it down and put her hand inside his boxers. She needed to feel him, skin to skin. She could feel him twitching beneath her hand. She removed her hand from his boxers and he groaned. Reaching up she placed her index finger to his lips and told him "Shhh... take your jeans off."

Jesse was more than happy to oblige even if it meant that he had to stop what he was doing for a minute. He slid his jeans and boxers down his legs and stood completely nekkid in front of her. She bit down on her index finger, never taking her eyes off of his gorgeous form. The glow from the only light in the room coming from behind him made him look like an angel.

She laid there in nothing but a barely there pair of panties. He knelt down in front of her and began to remove her panties. "Why do you even wear these things? It's just some string and a small triangle of fabric."

"Well, if you don't like them I'll be sure to pick up some granny panties the next time I'm at the mall."

"Oh, no...I'm not complaining but it's going to be a lot more difficult to see you in those booty shorts knowing that this (holding up her panties) is all that's underneath them."

She laughed. "Are we going to talk or are we going to do what nekkid people do?"

"I pick option number 2!" he said lowering himself down onto her. "Beca...I love you so much."

"I love you Jess...more than you'll ever know."

As Jesse entered her slowly she winced. She was tight and he worried that he was too big for her. "Babe are you ok."

"I'm fine but if you don't take care of business soon, I can't promise that you will be."

"Yes ma'am!" he winked. He thrust in and out of her slowly at first then increased his rhythm while still rubbing circles on her clit. Her hips met his with every thrust. He could feel her tightening around him which made him groan, his head falling back. "Oh my God!" Beca pulled him down into a kiss quickly. They didn't anyone to hear them and come running. How embarrassing would that be?

Beca could feel the buildup inside her body and she knew it wouldn't be long before he pushed her over the edge. He broke their kiss, "Babe, I'm almost there. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it off."

She couldn't respond, then he felt her release and followed. He was spent. He laid down next to her pulling her into his side. "I love you so much."

"Mmmm. Love you too." she sighed before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in a couple of weeks but admittedly I lost my focus and interest in this story but good news, I've got it back. It took me some time to figure out where I wanted to go and what I wanted to do with it. I think I've finally gotten a grasp on it and hope that you like the direction it's taking. So without further ado, here is my contribution to SMUT SUNDAY! SUNDAY FUNDAY!**

* * *

Weeks after Beca and Jesse solidified their commitment to each other and their relationship, things between them only got better, stronger. The only people that knew their secret were Jesse's family and Rae and they hoped to keep it that way for a while longer. Somehow they were able to stay under her parents radar which was a good thing. Beca continued to avoid being home as much as possible so her parents couldn't make plans for her but she wasn't sure how much longer she could actually continue to pull that off. She knew there would come a day when she would be caught off guard and she would be face to face with Luke at her parents dinner table.

One afternoon while Beca and Jesse were in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session in the stables, her dad called for her. She jumped and their hands stilled immediately. She wondered if he had walked down there and saw them but decided to walk back to the house to call her instead of embarrassing her. This could go one of two ways and she was thinking it wasn't going to be good.

"SHIT! What if he saw us?" Beca asked wiping her mouth and straightening her clothes.

"We would have heard him walk in. And do you honestly think I would still be alive if he had walked in here?"

"You're right." She raised up on tip toe to give Jesse a quick peck and made her way toward the house.

He patted her butt and said "Everything is going to be fine!" She turned around to give him a quick wink before making her way to the house.

* * *

"Hey Dad." she said as she approached the back porch.

"Hi baby." Her dad greeted her warmly with a hug and a kiss. _**"Well...this is weird."**_ she thought. She always knew he dad loved her but he had never been overly affectionate. He was the strong silent type.

"What's up?"

With his arm still around Beca's waist, he guided her to the porch swing to sit down. "Well, I've noticed how much you've been doing around here to help with the riding students and their lessons. I wanted to give you something to show just how much I appreciate everything you've been doing."

"Dad, that's hardly necessary. I live here, I have to earn my keep."

"That's just it Beca, you don't have to earn your keep. Rae certainly doesn't."

"I see the money y'all put in my bank account every month, that's more than enough."

Looking her in the eyes he said, "And I see that you don't spend very much of it."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Dad, Rae and I are two different people, cut from a totally different cloth with completely different interests. If I caught Rae in the stables I'd think one of two things, either I was hallucinating or Rae was sick...really, really sick."

He chuckled, "I guess you're right but that doesn't take away from the fact that your mother and I feel you should be rewarded for all of your hard work." he said as he handed her an envelope. "Open it."

Beca held the envelope in her hands and ran her fingers over her name, written by her father's hand, "Dad, I don't spend much of the money you put in my account. Giving me cash it's going to change that. I'm not Rae, I don't need mani/pedis once a week, or fancy hair cuts and clothes." She said trying to hand the envelope back.

He gently pushed the envelope back towards her, "Beca, baby it's not cash. Just open the envelope."

Beca carefully turned the envelope over and broke the seal. When she saw what was inside she cried. "Dad..."

"Beca, we know you want New York, you've always wanted New York and maybe one day Luke will give that to you" Beca tensed at the mention of Luke's name which wasn't lost on her dad. "but right now we realize that you need to be allowed to go out and explore things on your own."

"Dad...what are you telling me?"

"I'm saying go to New York. Enjoy the sights, the sounds, the shows, the people but come back home to us. We love you so much and we can't bare the thought of losing you."

"Dad...I really don't know what to say. This is so generous."

"Baby you deserve it." Her dad said taking her hand in his. "You work harder than the rest of us put together and you never complain."

"Because I don't see any of this as work. This my life."

"I know and you deserve to see what else is out there." He said smiling his huge million dollar smile. "Now, if you look at the tickets, you and Rae leave day after tomorrow."

Beca laughed, "I guess Rae's already shopping?"

"How'd you guess?" he dad asked playfully.

Beca chuckled, "There's no way on God's green Earth that Rae would go to New York without a new wardrobe."

"Beca, go shopping. Get yourself some new things for the trip."

"I'm good Dad. I'll take what I have."

"If you insist." He said kissing her forehead, "Well, I have a lunch appointment so I need to go. You should go get ready for your trip."

"I will." Beca said, "And Dad..."

"Yeah baby."

"Thanks...this means the world to me."

Her dad hugged her again, "I know my sweet girl, I know." he said, before walking back into the house.

* * *

Her thoughts immediately turned to Jesse. She had to find a way to tell him she was going to be gone for a week. She wished there was a way she could bring him instead of Rae but that would go over with her parents like a fart in church. She sent Jesse a quick text letting him know that she was going to be at the house for a while and would see him later. Then went up to her room to start packing.

As she packed she looked over the itinerary that her parents planned for them. They were staying in the Plaza Suite at the Plaza Hotel on 5th Avenue and Central Park. There were tickets to see Kinky Boots, Wicked and Rent on Broadway; tickets to tour the Statue of Liberty and National Monument, they were going to see Saturday Night Live at Rockefeller Center and The Wanted at Madison Square Garden. Their trip was pretty well laid out. There would be plenty to do in a short amount of time. It was almost as if they were trying to get her mind off something and the more she thought about it the more she thought this had to be Rae's doing. Had she told her parents that she was seeing Jesse behind their backs? Had she told them that if she was forced to marry Luke she would leave and never come back? She was going to kill Rae with her bare hands.

She sent a text to Rae, _"Get home now! We need to talk!"_

_"Almost done at the salon. Be home soon. XO"_

_"Don't "XO" me...get your ass home NOW!"_

_"Geez! Ok, ok! I'll be home in 30 minutes."_

_"You better be!"_

Beca was fuming. Had Rae betrayed her trust? There was no way in hell that her parents would send her off to New York for a week without some kind of ulterior motive. Regardless, Beca continued to pack because one way or the other she was getting the hell out of dodge for a week before her parents changed their minds.

* * *

When Rae got back she knocked on Beca's door and walked in. She knew just by the look on Beca's face that she wasn't happy. Her suitcase was on the bed and she was packing, shouldn't she be happy?

"Spill it!" Beca yelled.

Rae was taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me? When did you tell them?"

"Beca, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You damn well do!" Beca glared at her. "When did you tell mom and dad about me and Jesse?"

"Beca, I swear I haven't said a word to anyone."

"Then why are they sending us on an all expenses paid trip to New York?"

"When Dad came to me with the idea he said it was because you had been working so hard with the horses and riding lessons. He said that Charlie went on and on to him about how much help you've been."

Beca suddenly felt bad. She yelled at Rae for no reason. "I'm sorry." She said as she hugged Rae. "I just never expected this."

"Dad said that he knew you'd never do something like this for yourself because you never spend your money. He's constantly bailing me out when I overspend, but you never, ever spend a penny. He said you deserved this."

"Rae, I do spend my money. I bought my truck and horse trailer."

"That hardly put a dent in your account. And by the way, what horse needs a trailer with living quarters as well as air and heat in his travel compartment?"

"My Whiskey does!" Beca chuckled. "I work him hard but I also treat him right. Besides, the living quarters are for me when we go to rodeos."

"You have a camera on the dash of you truck so you can watch him!"

"I need to make sure he's not stressed out while we're on the road." Beca confessed. "I don't tell you how to spend your money, don't you dare tell me how to spend mine."

"Fair enough. I'm going to pack." Rae huffed as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Beca was left to her thoughts and her packing. Could she really spend a week in New York and still come back home or would she choose to stay? Was this part of her dad's plan? Was he trying to help her out of the Luke situation by sending her to New York? After all, if she wasn't home then she couldn't see Luke...right? So many thoughts flooded her mind and clouded her feelings. She needed to see Jesse. He was her rock, he grounded her and made her feel safe when no one or nothing else could. Could she really leave him for a week?

Beca finished throwing her things in her suit case and zipped it up. As she made her way down the stairs and out to the stables her heart felt heavy. She didn't know how he would react to this news or about being separated for a week. She felt sick. Jesse saw her coming toward him but instantly knew something was wrong. She always ran down to the stables, this time she was walking...slowly. This couldn't be good.

"Hey baby." he said giving her a light kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. She buried her face in his neck and gave a slight bounce before wrapping her legs around his waist. He adjusted his hold on her before asking, "Is everything ok?"

"Mmmm, it is now." she mumbled into his neck.

"Gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Do I have to?"

"Well, no but I can't help if you don't."

She sat back in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs still wrapped around his waist "Ok. Promise not to get mad?"

"I promise."

Beca took a deep breath, "My mom and dad are sending Rae and I to New York for a week. We leave day after tomorrow."

Looking more than a little disappointed he asked, "What? Why?"

"My dad says that he appreciates all the hard work I've been doing and he felt I deserved a reward."

"Well, that's a good thing right?"

"I guess...I just wish you were going."

"I do too. I'm gonna miss you like crazy!

"Me too." she said snuggling back into the crook of his neck. She heard him humming a tune that she couldn't quite place. Then he started singing:

"Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you"

Beca sat up and smiled as she took his face in her hands and kissed his glorious lips before he ran them up the stairs to the hayloft. As he carried up the stairs, she began undressing from the waist up while kissing his neck. When they got upstairs, he laid her on their little love nest and ripped his shirt over his head before removing his jeans. In the weeks since they had given their virginity to each other, neither of them could figure out how they had waited so long.

He stood looking at her laying there in all her naked glory as she gave him that 'come here baby smile'. She really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. As he lowered himself he ran his hands up her legs spreading them and gently kissing his way up her body. She wiggled underneath his calloused hands but never broke eye contact with him. She just knew he was going to be the death of her. She gasped as her took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to gently suck on it as he kneaded her other breast with one hand, his other hand slid slowly down her stomach. When it reached it's destination her back arched and she let out a loud moan. He smiled knowing he doing these things to her and as long as the good Lord was willing and the creek didn't rise he would be the only person to ever do that to her.

She tried pulling him up towards her so she could kiss him and hopefully he would stifle her moans but he clearly had other plans. He dove between her legs with such ferocity as he planned to take her to a place she had never gone before. As his thumb continued to rub circles on her clit, his mouth descended on her slick folds and she saw stars. She buried her hands in his hair as she arched her back while thrusting her lower half closer to his mouth.

"Jesse" she moaned as he continued to suck her dry.

Allowing his eyes to meet hers once again, he said, "Mmmm...yeah baby."

"Jesse...I need you."

He stopped just long enough to say, "Baby, I'm here." He noticed that one of her fists was furiously grabbing at the sheets"

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhh!" she yelled as she felt her release.

Jesse grinned and lapped it up. "Mmm...you taste so good baby."

Trying to catch her breath and slow her breathing at the same time, she managed to say, "I need you...now!"

"I know but I need you to come for me one more time."

She was so sensitive and warm and wet but she could already feel the next wave building. It felt like her body was no longer hers and that she was no longer in control of its actions. It was as if it was on autopilot and things were happening, yet she had absolutely no control over anything. Her insides were shaking and her legs were growing weaker and weaker, then all of a sudden the wave crashed and she released again, her legs falling to the sides of their own accord. Jesse, now sufficiently satisfied that his work on the lower deck was done and began kissing his way back up her body.

He was greeted with a warm smile as he kissed her gently. He knew he needed to give her a minute to catch her breath before they went any further but she was attacking his mouth like she didn't want the break. She broke the kiss long enough to say, "You're not done. Get busy buster!"

He needed no further instruction. He thrust into her with everything he had as she moaned with pleasure, raking her nails across his back. She managed to get up enough strength to roll him over so she could ride him for awhile. She grabbed his cowboy hat from the side of the bed, placed it on her head and rode him hard and fast. When she took a minute to get off and change positions he moaned in disappointment until he realized that she was going to ride him reverse cowgirl. She moved up and down, using her leg muscles to build momentum then she changed things up a bit by moving in circles. He was moaning and enjoying this little ride. He put his hands on her hips then tried reaching around to rub her clit but found that as she arched her back, she was allowing him to stimulate her without the use of his hands. She continued to ride him like her life depended on it or like she was riding away from something. He reached around again to rub her clit only to find that she was rubbing herself, he found that to be a complete turn on. At that moment it became too much and both of them rode the waves of their simultaneous orgasms.

When she was finally able to move again, she crawled to the head of the bed and snuggled into Jesse's side. As he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head he asked, "What was that?"

"Something to remember me by while I"m gone." she said with a smirk.

"Definitely not something I'll forget anytime soon."

"Good...because that was the point."

"God, that was amazing. You are amazing!"

"You're not so bad yourself cowboy!" she said before falling asleep.

* * *

Friday was the day Beca had been looking forward to and dreading just the same. She was rushing around her bedroom getting her last minute items packed so they could get to the airport, New York was awaiting their arrival. She was trying to get everything together so she could get a least a couple of minutes alone with Jesse before she had to be away from him for a week. She thought, "_A week! How was she going to last a week with out him and his smiling face? His dimples, his abs, his arms...oh, those abs, that mouth!"_ She silently fussed at herself as she felt the warmth between her legs as she thought about him. Now was not the time for that.

She did a quick once over making sure she had everything before carefully going down the stairs, suitcase and carry on in hand. She placed her things by the front door and quickly made beeline for the stables, running the entire way. She didn't have much time and she wanted to make the most of it.

As she walked in she caught herself staring at him in all of his tanned half nekkid glory. She licked her lips as her eyes lands on his jeans hanging low on his hips. She watched as he talked to the horses while he fed them. She was going to miss this, she was going to miss him. When he got to Whiskey's stall, he said, "Hey big guy. Your mommy is off to the big city for an entire week. I promise to take you out for rides while she's gone but that'll be our little secret since she doesn't like anyone else riding you." Jesse loved Whiskey but knew that Beca didn't let anyone ride him.

Beca smiled as she walked toward him clearing her throat. "So, you think you can just ride my horse while I'm gone huh?"

Jesse turned around at the sound of her voice, "You heard that?" he asked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I did." she said wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a kiss in the center of his sweaty chest, "and I'm ok with it."

"You are?"

"Whiskey is used to being taken out everyday and you're the only person I trust to take care of my baby while I'm gone."

Jesse pulled her tight to his chest for a hug and kissed the top of her head, "What am I going to do around here for a week without you?"

"You'll survive, I promise." she said looking up into his eyes, "It'll go by quickly."

They stood in their embrace just enjoying the last few minutes they had together before she had to leave for the airport. Jesse pulled away just far enough to look her in the eyes before kissing her. The kiss was sweet and passionate but pleading. He was begging her to stay without saying the words. He knew deep down that she needed to go so that she would know for sure what she truly wanted out of life. He hoped and prayed that she still wanted him when she got back. He hoped he was enough for her to return to her roots.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of Beca's dad's voice. "Rebeca Faith...are you out here?" Jesse hurriedly pulled on his t-shirt.

"Yeah Dad...just saying goodbye to Whiskey." When her dad walked in the stables, Beca was brushing Whiskey and Jesse was feeding the other horses.

"Hi Baby...Hi Jesse."

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Mr. Robicheaux."

"Jesse, I've told you many times, call me Tripp." he said shaking Jesse's hand.

"Yes sir." Beca stood back and watched the interaction between the two men. **_Was it possible that her dad already knew about her and Jesse? Surely if he knew he would have said something...right? Is that the real reason he was sending her on this trip? Was he trying to put time and distance between them?_ **Beca was sure she was letting her mind wander a little too far from home.**_ They had been extra careful not to let anyone else find out about them. She wondered if Nora or Charlie slipped and said something._**

"Jesse...I have a meeting in town and can't take the girls to the airport. Would you mind driving them?"

"Not at all." Jesse said, thankful to have more time with Beca before she left. "I'll go get their things loaded in my truck."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Tripp said patting him on the shoulder then reaching into his pocket to pull out some cash. "Here's some gas money for the trip."

"Oh sir...that's not necessary. I can take care of the gas."

"Nonsense Jesse, I insist." with that he put the money in Jesse's hand then turned to his daughter. "I hope you have an amazing trip." he said cradling her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. "I can't wait to hear all about it when you get back. There will be a limo waiting to take you from the airport to the hotel when you get there."

"Thanks Dad"

"I love you Beca."

"I love you too." He hugged and kissed his daughter then walked out as quickly as he walked in.

Beca was certain now that her father knew about her and Jesse but now was not the time to speak to him about it. She saw the twinkle in his eyes when he looked at her. Maybe her dad wasn't the bad guy she made him out to be and maybe, just maybe she could talk him into repaying the gambling debt to Luke's family then she and Jesse could really be together.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her out of her thoughts. Kissing her quickly on the neck he said, "I need to go clean up a bit before we leave."

"Ok." she said turning in his arms, "don't be long."

* * *

"Jess...let's take my truck." Beca said as he came inside the house to get their luggage.

"You sure?" He asked. "We're taking your truck to Houston for the rodeo."

"Positive." she said winking as she handed him the keys.

Jesse loaded up the truck while the girls told their mother goodbye. He couldn't figure out why Rae needed 4 suitcases, a carry-on and a large tote style purse for a week long trip. Beca had one suitcase, a small purse and her carry-on, she traveled light. He knew that she probably only packed jeans and t-shirts for their daytime activities and a few dresses for the things they had planned in the evenings. On the other hand he figured that Rae had probably packed every item of clothing she owned.

Jesse walked back in the front door, "Are y'all ready to go?"

"Yeah..." Beca had to bite her tongue to keep from saying 'babe' in front of her mother. "Bye Mom."

"Raelyn Theresa...Beca is in charge. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes ma'am." She said then mumbled, "I'm not a damn baby you know?"

"Bye girls." their mother called out to them. "And Rebeca Faith, you be sure to call me the minute you get there."

"Yes ma'am." Beca said rolling her eyes because it seemed like lately her parents couldn't say her first name without throwing her middle name in there as well. What the actual hell? She knew her name, there was really no need for them to keep repeating it.

"Jesse...you make sure my girls get there safe." she said giving him a quick hug.

"Yes ma'am, I will."

* * *

They all loaded up in the truck and were off to the airport. Beca was glad that Rae knew about her and Jesse because that meant that once they were down the driveway she could scoot to the middle of the front seat to sit right next to Jesse. Rae sat in the back seat and took no time at all to spread out before sticking her face in her phone.

Looking back at Rae then scooting next to Jesse, she wondered how on Earth she was going to spend an entire week with her sister. They had completely different interests which could make for either a really interesting trip or a deadly one. She snuggled into Jesse's side and breathed him in. Jesse reached over and put his hand on her knee. She cursed herself for wearing jeans because she wanted nothing more than to feel his touch on her skin.

Suddenly Rae started laughing and said, "Hey Bec, there's a guy in New York that calls himself 'The Naked Cowboy'. He's a Fabio looking guy that literally walks the streets of New York City in a cowboy hat, boots and a barely there speedo while playing the guitar. He even has his own website and makes personal appearances."

"Ewe...gross!" Beca said. "I hope we don't come across him."

"Me either." Jesse mumbled.

Beca punched him playfully in the arm. "You're the only cowboy for me babe." she said with a wink.

"I hope we do cross his path." Rae said. "I need a picture with him."

"Raelyn...I don't think Mom and Dad would appreciate me letting you take a picture with a half nekkid pervert on the streets of New York City."

"What the hell Beca? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Umm...I'm a little thrown off here." Beca said. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with my prim and proper baby sister?"

"Don't look at me like that." Rae said. "I just think it would be really cool to get a picture with him."

"Not. Gonna. Happen." Beca told her.

Rae chuckled, "Oh come on Bec. Please?"

"Over my stone cold dead body!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my fun, adventurous big sister."

"Oh, she's still here but she isn't going to be killed by death glare the minute Mom and Dad find out I let you take a picture with a half nekkid cowboy." Beca said.

"Beca...live a little."

"I'll make you a deal. If you want to take a picture _of_ him from a _distance_ you can but you will not under any circumstances take a picture _with_ or anywhere _near_ him while on my watch. Got it?"

"Geez...such a buzz kill." Rae pouted.

"I'm serious Rae. If you don't agree, I'll get Jesse to turn the truck around and we'll go home." Beca was hoping like hell that Rae wouldn't agree so that she would have the excuse to go back home.

"UGH...FINE!" she said crossing her arms like a 5 year old.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh at their banter mostly because it kept his mind off the task at hand. He really didn't want to drop Beca off. He almost thought it would have been better to say their goodbyes at the house but here he was with her snuggled into his side and her hand dangerously high on his thigh driving her to the airport.

* * *

When they got to the airport, Jesse decided to park the truck and actually walk the girls in instead of dropping them off curbside. He just couldn't dump Beca on the curb, drive away and feel comfortable about doing it. He wasn't that guy. He wanted to make sure she got the security check point safely.

Their goodbye was almost heart wrenching. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to break their embrace nor did they want to be the first to say goodbye but goodbye was inevitable to this point.

"I don't want to let you go." Jesse whispered in her ear, which wasn't making leaving any easier.

Beca sighed. She was in no rush to leave the warmth and safety of his arms. "I changed my mind. I don't want to go." She said grabbing his hand and trying to walk back in the direction they came from.

Taking her face in his hands he said, "Babe, I love you and I want nothing more than to spend every minute with you but you have to do this. You have to be sure."

She sighed. He was right, there was no sense in fighting it. "I love you Jess." she said giving him one last hug.

"Come back to me." he mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"I will."

"Call me when you get there?"

"I will...I promise." She kissed him quickly and walked toward the security check point. He watched her as she went through security and as she walked toward her terminal. He watched until he was absolutely certain that he could no longer see her. He sent her a quick text _"Have a safe trip. I love you!"_ before he turned around to walk back to the truck.

She responded back,_ "I miss you already."_

_"I left something for you in your carry on."_

She found one of his long sleeve button up shirts with a note in the pocket_. "Where ever you go, whatever you do, I'll be right here waiting for you." _She could smell his cologne and immediately felt like she was at home. A few minutes later she responded back._ "I'll wear it every night. Thank you love!"_

_"Wear it and have sweet dreams of me. XO"_

_"I will. XO"_

His ride home was going to lonely and quiet. He predicted his week would be the same. He wished that she was already on her way home, but unfortunately, she hadn't even boarded her plane yet.

When Jesse got back to the truck, he found a small bottle of her perfume on the seat with a post it note, _"I'll be home soon Cowboy! XO!"_

_"Thanks for the perfume but just so you know, nothing could ever replace you. My arms feel so empty already."_

_"This is going to be such a long week."_

_"I know. I'm not letting you go when you get back."_

_"I think it's time to board. I'll call when we land."_

_"I love you. XO"_

_"I love you too. Talk to you soon. XO."_

Beca sat in the one of the chairs at the terminal waiting to be called to board the plane. Their dad booked first class seats so they would board first along with those that were traveling with young children or the elderly. When they were finally called to board, Beca stayed rooted to her seat. Rae motioned for her to come on but Beca continued to sit, telling her "go ahead and get settled, I'll be there in a minute."

Beca couldn't make herself get on the plane. She tried several times to get up and no matter how hard she tried it was like some outside force was keeping her butt in the seat. All she could think about was Jesse, home and how much she missed it all already. She was out of her element, this was Rae's thing, not hers. No matter how hard she wished and hoped and prayed for the day to go to New York nothing could have prepared her for the feelings she was having right now. Could she really get on that plane and fly hundreds of miles away for something that may or may not be what she truly wanted? Beca was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when a lady with the airline came over the loud speaker, _**"Last call to board flight 365 to New York!"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Last call for flight 365 to New York!"**_

**_"Well...it's now or never."_** she told herself as she got up, ticket in hand and walked toward the gate. With shaky hands she handed her ticket to the gate clerk then slowly walked the jet way still not sure if she was making the right decision. She was greeted warmly by the stewardess, quickly placed her things in the overhead compartment and got settled in the seat next to the window.

Rae tried making small talk but once Beca buckled in she put her ear buds in her ears and cranked up her music, effectively shutting out the world and everyone in it. It was going to be a long flight and she wanted nothing more than to just sleep through it and the entire next week. She didn't want to leave; she was happy to just stay in their sleepy little town and be happy with Jesse...or was she? The fact that she kept second guessing herself was really starting to bother her. It was just a trip, a vacation if you will...no more, no less.

The trip really wouldn't be so bad if she weren't already missing Jesse. She told herself **_"Suck it up Nancy... put your big girl panties on and deal with it. You can be away from your cowboy for week no problem."_** Just as she was starting to feel better about things, John Mayer's 'Your Body is a Wonderland' started playing in her ears. She let out an audible sigh, _**"Oh who am I kidding? I can't go an hour without him much less a week."**_ She was so used to him being there whenever she needed him and she needed him now more than ever. She needed and wanted to feel his strong arms around her. Her thoughts and feelings were all over the place as she snuggled down into her seat and drifted off quickly, only to be immersed in her dreams of Jesse.

* * *

Back home, Jesse was having similar problems. He wished that he had just bought a ticket and gone with her. He wasn't sure if she'd really come back and it felt like his heart was breaking. If she decided to stay in New York, he had to respect her decision, didn't mean that he had to understand it or like it, but he had to respect it. **_"Stop it!"_** he told himself. **_"Quit being a damn fool, she's coming back to you. She's coming home! "_**

Jesse did everything possible to keep himself busy. When all of his work was done, he saddled Whiskey and went down to the creek for a while. He didn't stay long because the creek reminded him of Beca and how much he missed her. He began to wonder, **_"Is this normal? She hasn't been gone that long. Should I really be missing her this much?"_** When he and Whiskey got back to the stables, Jamie was there waiting for him.

"Hey bro!"

"Hey!" Jesse said trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"Wanna go into town for a while?"

"What's going on in town?"

"County fair and BBQ."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Sure, I'll go." Jesse said. "Mind if I call Chace, see if he wants to go?"

"No man...I called Tyson. He's going."

"Ok...cool. I'm gonna shower and get ready."

"Cool bro...see you in a bit."

Jesse really had forgotten about the BBQ but was glad to have the distraction. He hadn't spent any real quality time with his brother or his best friend in a while and was looking forward to a guy's night out.

* * *

Rae woke Beca when they arrived in New York. She was pissed because in her dream she was with Jesse and being awake just made her realize how much she missed him. She grumbled and bitched about being pushed around on the plane as people were exiting. Sure she was little and some people might not see her, but did they really have to push their bodies right up against her? Did they not know about personal space? Rae heard her grumblings and feared that someone was going to die a very slow painful death if she didn't get Beca off the plane and quick!

Before going to baggage claim, Beca made a beeline for the closest hand sanitizer dispenser because she needed to "get the airline germs and gross people cooties off of her. You never know where those people have been or if they washed their hands." She said as she shuttered at the thought of it. Rae just laughed as Beca slathered sanitizer on her hands and arms, because Beca was ok with dirt, grime, sweat and of all things horse shit (she voluntarily mucked horse stalls for crying out loud!) but she couldn't deal with airline germs and human cooties, go figure.

"It's not funny Rae! What if they used the bathroom in the plane...or worse yet became members of the mile high club! Ewe! Oh my God, I need a shower! We have to go...NOW!" Beca grabbed Rae's wrist and started dragging her to baggage claim but she kept stopping because she was doubled over laughing. Beca was practically having a panic attack over germs and Rae thought it was absolutely hilarious. "Rae, I swear, as God as my witness, if you don't stop laughing and get your shit together, I'll take away your credit card and forbid you from shopping for the entire week!" Rae immediately stopped laughing and 'got her shit together' because she was not having her credit card taken from her. She was in New York City; she was going to shop 'til she dropped.

As promised there was a car waiting to take them to The Plaza Hotel. Once they were safely in the car, Beca called her parents and Jesse. She probably should have just texted Jesse because hearing his voice only made her miss him more. He sounded as down, lonely and miserable as she was. She was glad to hear that he was going to the county fair and BBQ but wished she were there to go with him. What didn't help was that the entire time she was talking to Jesse; Rae was in the back ground making kissy faces. She was gonna kill Rae before the week was over, she could feel it in her bones.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they had just enough time to check in, shower and head out to dinner. Beca knew her dad booked the Plaza Suite but she was still expecting to to be more like a regular hotel room with a fancy name, two double beds and one bathroom. She really shouldn't have been surprised to find that they each had their own bedroom and bathroom. Now that Beca was really thinking about it her dad did that to ensure Rae's safety while they were there. He knew that Beca could only handle Rae in extremely small doses and expecting them to share a hotel room for a week would more than likely push her to the limit.

Since this was technically Beca's trip, or in her dad's words, 'her reward', she took the master suite which really pissed Rae off. She wanted the big bedroom and bathroom. Beca politely pushed her out of the room and locked the door. Her room had a balcony that overlooked 5th Avenue and the Pulitzer Fountain. She stood out there just taking in the view from the 17th floor. She loved it and planned to spend a good deal of time out there.

Beca desperately tried to talk Rae into staying in and ordering room service but she wouldn't hear of it. "We're in New York for Christ's sake! I'm not staying holed up in this hotel room for a week!" Beca growled as Rae danced around the main living area, "I have places to go, people to see, things to do and stuff to buy!" She hated to admit that Rae was right. They needed to venture out, see the sights and do everything there was to do in the week they would be there. Part of Beca didn't want to venture out though because she knew if she did it was going to be hard to leave it all behind when it was time to go.

After much discussion, they decided to have sushi for dinner at a trendy little place called Nobu 57. The best part was that it was a quick five minute walk from the hotel. Rae seemed to talk about anything, everything and nothing the entire time they walked to the restaurant. She had even googled the restaurant and found that many celebrities were regulars there and wondered who they would see.

"Oh my God Beca...Robert DeNiro is the co-founder of Nobu! How freakin' cool is that?!"

"That's really cool Rae."

"Wonder if he's there tonight?"

"Guess we'll know soon enough."

"My friends will all be so jealous."

"That's nice." Beca said tightening her jacket across her chest. It was chilly out and she just wanted the calm quiet of their hotel room. It had been a long day and she wanted her jammies and her giant king size bed. She couldn't care less about the hustle and bustle of New York City. She was really second guessing her decision. She should've just left with Jesse when she had the chance. Instead, he talked her into going like the amazing boyfriend he is so she really owed it to everyone to do her best to have a great time.

When they arrived at Nobu, they were greeted with dim lighting, bamboo décor, river rock fountains and an overall Zen like feel. It was calming, relaxing and very unlike what was right outside the front door. The Zen like feel quickly left as soon as they were seated because Rae's eyes were roaming the restaurant for the rich and famous like she was the damn paparazzi. Beca was looking at her menu when Rae started kicking her under the table.

Grabbing her shin Beca said, "Raelyn Theresa, if you kick me one more time I swear before God and everyone in this restaurant, I'll kill you right here and now!"

"But Beca...he's here! Robert DeNiro is here!" Rae said pointing.

"That's great!" Beca said still rubbing her shin, "But why the fuck did you need to kick me?"

"I was trying to get your attention silly!"

"Well newsflash...'_SILLY'_!" Beca said throwing her hands up. "Speaking to me would have been just as effective and you wouldn't have received a death threat."

"Whatever!" Rae said. "Oh my God Beca! He's visiting every table!"

"As God as my witness, if you don't sit your ass in that chair right now, I'll strap you to it." Beca told her through clenched teeth. "Mom and Dad would be appalled by your behavior."

"Ok, ok...geez! Take a chill pill."

"I'll take a chill pill when you learn how to act in public." Beca said sipping her water.

"Fine!" Rae said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

* * *

After placing their order, Beca texted Jesse. "We've been here a little more than 3 hours and I've already issued death threat #1."

"Uh oh... Why?"

"Robert DeNiro is here! (insert Rae's excited squeal and my sarcastic eye roll here)"

"Oh Lord, I can only imagine. Just breathe babe."

"I would but she kicked me in the fuckin shin! That shit hurt!"

"I'm sorry babe. She's like an excited puppy."

"If she pees the floor she's cleaning it up!"

"Haha. Well, we're leaving, so I'll text or call when we get back. I miss you so much already!"

"Have fun tonight. Tell Chace I said hello. Miss you too babe!"

"Talk to you soon! XO"

"Not soon enough. XO"

* * *

Their waiter came with their salads as Beca finished texting Jesse. She was trying to keep Rae tame and in her seat while trying to eat her salad, which wasn't working out very well at all. The closer Robert DeNiro got to their table the crazier Rae got. When he finally got to their table, Rae leap out of her chair and began talking the poor man's ear off. He definitely bit off more than he could chew by coming to their table, poor sap didn't have a clue.

Rae handed a waiter their phones and asked that he take their picture with Mr. DeNiro. Rae was fan-girling...BAD. It was ridiculous and beyond embarrassing, especially since Beca was fairly certain Rae had no idea who Robert DeNiro even was before she googled the restaurant. If she kept this crap up she was going to find herself bound and gagged in their hotel room for the rest of the week.

"Bec...we have to go to Top of the Rock after dinner."

"Are you going to behave?" Beca asked taking a bite of her salad.

Huffing, Rae said, "Yes Beca. I'll behave. Geez, who knew I was coming to New York with a stick in the mud?!"

"I'm not a stick in the mud but damn, you need to rein it in. Your behavior is beginning to scream straight jacket and padded cell, what's worse is that I don't know where the nearest nuthouse is located."

"FINE! Point taken." Rae said looking slightly embarrassed. "Can we go...please?"

"Yeah, when we're finished here we'll go."

"Thanks Beca." Rae said clapping and bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...Now for the love of God, please sit still and eat!" Beca said before she mumbled, "Sweet Baby Jesus, I feel like I've been sent on this trip with a hyperactive toddler. I need a drink!"

* * *

Jesse, Jamie, Tyson and Chace were having a great time. They ate BBQ and walked around the fair, there was plenty to do. They watched the little kids from the county participate in the mutton busting. Watching little kids ride a sheep out of a shoot while the sheep runs desperately trying to get the kid off is hilarious and always attracts a crowd. The kids look so cute with their helmets on ready to ride. They always seem to take it very seriously.

Tyson and Jamie participated in hay bale rolling contest before they dared Jesse and Chace to participate in the strong man competition. Jesse and Chace gladly accepted the challenge and signed up. In the strong man competition, the competitors had to lift a 500 pound bale of hay over their heads and run approximately 30 feet then turn around and run back. Jesse threw bales of hay around all the time, granted they didn't weigh 500 pounds, but he was a shoo in to win. The prize was $1,000 cash and bragging rights.

As Jesse was wrapping his hands up, his "randomly selected competitor" walked up behind him. Wouldn't you know, it was Luke, the last person on Earth he wanted to see.

"Randomly selected my ass!" Jesse said to Chace.

"You got this bro!" Chace said as he patted him on the back. "No way Luke can win this."

"I hope so!"

"Dude...that $1,000 is yours!"

The rules were explained and the boys were asked to shake hands before taking their positions. The gun went off signaling the start and Jamie hit record on Jesse's phone. Jesse had Luke beat right out the gate. Luke was having trouble holding the bale over his head because like an idiot he didn't think it was necessary to wrap his hands and he had to keep stopping to readjust the bale in his hands. By the time he got a good grip on it, Jesse had already rounded the cones and was on his way back to the finish line. He hadn't struggled one bit the entire time.

Jesse won hands down which pissed Luke off. In fact he was so pissed that he sucker punched Jesse in the back as he dropped his bale of hay on the finish line. Jesse immediately spun around and threw a retaliatory punch to Luke's jaw, everyone gasped as they heard the pop, but the fact that Jesse had just broken his jaw didn't stop Luke. He threw another punch but Jesse ducked and came back up swinging. This time he caught Luke in the nose. His nose immediately started spewing blood everywhere which made Luke drop to his knees.

The commotion caught the attention of two deputies walking by. They ran over and immediately put both Luke and Jesse in handcuffs as they were read their Miranda Rights. Everyone who saw what happened came to Jesse's defense saying that he was defending himself. Not believing what happened, the deputies started walking both of them toward the patrol cars.

"Wait!" Jamie said as he jumped the fence to show the deputies the video.

"Young man, please don't interfere."

"But Deputy Johnson, I took video of the competition for Jesse to send to his girlfriend. When the fight started I kept recording, look!"

Deputy Johnson looked at the video. He nodded and told Deputy Walton. "Uncuff'em. Looks like he's innocent." Deputy Walton did as he was told then let the EMT's look at Luke's injuries before he started taking witness statements from those who stuck around.

"Jesse." Deputy Johnson called.

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to need you and your friends to come down to the station to give a statement."

"Tonight?"

"No, tomorrow will be fine. I'm going to need a copy of that video."

"Yes sir, flash drive ok?"

"That'll be fine."

"I'll bring it with me tomorrow."

"See you then. Now go on home. You're done for the night."

"Yes sir." he said before he and the other boys headed to the exit.

* * *

"Dude...that was amazing!" Chace said patted Jesse on the back as they walked to the truck.

"I'm not proud of what I did." Jesse said. "I messed his face up pretty bad."

"He deserved it Jess!" Jamie told him. "You've beat the tar out of him before, he should've known what he was getting into."

"Doesn't make it right!" Jesse yelled. "I could still end up in jail for what I did."

Chace stood in front of Jesse, making him come to a stop. "Jess... that won't happen. We have proof. You were well within your rights to defend yourself."

"I know but..." Jesse took a deep breath, "I don't have the money to fight him in court and you know damn good and well, they're going to sue me for his hospital bills and whatever else they can think up."

"He. Was. Wrong...end of story. He did this to himself. He doesn't have a leg to stand on." Chace told him.

"Yeah bro, stop worrying." Jamie said. "It'll all work out." As they continued to walk back to the truck, Jesse's phone rang.

* * *

Since Rae was on her best behavior after meeting Robert DeNiro, they went to Top of the Rock after dinner. It was eight blocks from the restaurant so they decided to take a cab rather than walk the streets at night. When they got to the observation deck Beca was speechless. The city was absolutely gorgeous at night, it took her breath away. They were able to see Times Square, the Hudson River, Central Park, the George Washington Bridge and the Empire State Building just to name a few things. Beca could have stayed up there all night, the views were spectacular.

As they were taking photos and talking about the skyline and the possibility of coming back during the day, Beca got this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right and she had the sudden urge to call Jesse. She needed to hear his voice and she needed reassurance that he was ok.

"Hey babe. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I am. How bout you?"

"Yeah... we're headed back to the house now."

"But it's still early."

"Yeah, I know. There wasn't much going on."

"Oh...are you sure?"

Jesse had a feeling that Beca knew something else was going on. "Umm..yeah."

"Babe, I just got the strangest feeling and needed to call you." she told him. "Are you sure everything's ok?"

He didn't want to tell her what happened over the phone but he also knew he couldn't lie to her. He took a deep breath. "No, not really."

"Oh God, what happened?"

"I just got in a huge fight with Luke at the fair. I broke his jaw and possibly his nose too."

"Why? Oh my God! What happened?" she asked again.

"He sucker punched me after the strongman competition. He and I were racing against each other. He lost by a lot and got pissed. He threw the first punch babe. I just defended myself, I swear. Jamie caught it all on video."

"Are you ok?" she asked as she paced back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He got the one punch in but that was it. We were both handcuffed, read our rights and were getting ready to get put in the patrols cars when Jamie showed Deputy Johnson the video that he took. After he saw the video, I was released but I have to give a statement in the morning."

"Thank God for Jamie." Beca said before she realized that this little stunt was only going to make matters worse. She got really quiet. She needed to think.

"Babe...you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You realize this is going to make things a hell of a lot worse for us?"

"Yeah, I know but babe I wasn't going to stand there and let him beat the shit out of me."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Beca said. "Listen, when you get home, go straight to my dad with that video and tell him what happened. He'll make sure to call John Breaux. He's our lawyer; I think you've met him before."

"I will thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna call my dad now and let him know what's going on and that you're on the way.

"Ok."

"Let me know how it goes with my dad."

"I will." Jesse said thankful that he had Beca and her family, even if her parents didn't know that they were seeing each other behind their back.

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

Beca hung up and called her dad and filled him in on what happened. He promised her that he would call their lawyer.

"Dad, I know you've heard me say this before but I feel like I have to say it again, I will **_NOT_** marry that monster."

"I know baby. I know." Tripp said rubbing his forehead.

"If he's going to do that to Jesse, for no apparent reason, then what would he do to me?" she asked. "I have no way of defending myself against him."

"I don't even want to think about it." He admitted. He couldn't imagine seeing his daughter broken and bloody...or worse dead because he made her marry a monster. She was small and Luke wouldn't have to try very hard at all to hurt her. Sure she acts big and bad but at the end of the day that's not who she is at all.

"Dad, I was going to talk to you about this when I got back but the opportunity just presented itself." Beca took a deep breath and asked, "Can we just make arrangements to the debt Pop owed with interest and get me out of this cluster fuck that I was born into? Take the money out of my account if you want to. I just want this over with. I want Luke out of my life for good."

Tripp took a deep breath, "I'll ask John if there's anything we can do legally. You're right; I have to put an end to this crap."

Beca was relieved. "Thanks Dad."

"And I'll take care of Jesse too...I promise."

"Thank you. G'night Daddy."

"G'night baby. I love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you too." She said hanging up. She hadn't even been gone a full day and already everything had gone to shit. Beca was sure now that her dad knew about her and Jesse and he seemed like he was ok with it or maybe he didn't want to piss her off while she was away. Whatever the case may be, he promised to take care of Jesse and that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

When Jesse got back, his mom, dad and Tripp were waiting for him on the porch. They were drinking some of Tripp's finest whiskey as they waited for him to get home. When Jesse joined them on the porch, Tripp handed him a glass of whiskey and motioned for him to sit down. They discussed what happened and Jesse showed them the video. They were all in agreement that Jesse was definitely defending himself. He never saw Luke coming and was indeed sucker punched. Charlie just kept saying, "I'm proud of you my boy. I'm proud." Poor Nora was crying a river of tears into her whiskey glass, she was completely beside herself.

"Tripp, we'll pay back whatever John charges you for the legal fees." Charlie said.

"No Dad. This is my mess." Jesse said. "I'll work out an arrangement to pay it back."

"Don't be ridiculous." Tripp told him. "Jesse, you're like one of my own. I'll take care of everything."

"That really isn't necessary." Charlie insisted.

"Charlie, you and your family have been extremely loyal to my family for years. Half the time I think my girls love you and Nora more than they do me and Lucy. So, please let me do this for you."

Charlie conceded. It was pointless to argue with Tripp when he already had his mind set on something. "If you insist."

"I do. When Beca called me, I promised her that I would take care of everything and I plan to keep that promise."

Jesse stuck his hand out to shake Tripp's hand, "Thanks Mr. Ro... I mean Tripp."

"It's my pleasure." Tripp said giving Jesse a hug. "It's late so let's call it night. We'll reconvene when John gets here in the morning."

Jesse and his parents thanked Tripp again before all going their separate ways. Nora insisted on checking Jesse over before turning in for the night. When Jesse lifted his shirt there was a huge bruise forming on his lower back near his kidney. Nora wanted to Jesse to go to the emergency room to have it checked out but Jesse insisted he was fine. In all actuality it hurt like a motherfucker, though he would never admit that to his mother. He told her he would put an ice pack on it before going to bed.

He laid in bed on an ice pack and sent Beca the video of the fight as well as the picture of the bruise on his back. His mother insisted on taking a picture of his "injury" because she was sure that Luke's parents and lawyer would be going over his body with a fine tooth comb and documenting every little scrape and scratch they could find.

When Beca saw the video and the picture, she got sick. She couldn't believe this had happened. Scratch that, she could believe it, it was Luke after all. She told Jesse she would get on the first plane out of New York in the morning. He insisted that she stay and said that if she came home her parents might be alerted to their relationship, if they weren't already and that was the last thing they needed. They needed to handle one situation at a time. This was already a cluster fuck and they didn't need to add insult to injury. Reluctantly she agreed to stay but told Jesse if things got worse or if he started feeling bad and needed to go to the hospital she was coming home.

* * *

When John arrived the next morning, he was briefed on what happened before he and Tripp escorted Jesse and Jamie to the police station to give their statements. Somehow, Jesse found it extremely comforting to have Tripp there with him. After the boys gave their statements, they all went back to the house to plan their course of action. Jesse excused himself so that he could get to work which allowed Tripp the opportunity to bring up the situation with Beca and Luke.

"John, while you're here I need to speak to you about another matter."

John stretched him arms and put them behind his head. "It's Saturday, it's your dime and I've got all the time in the world." Tripp smiled, he knew this was going to cost him a pretty penny or two. He explained the situation with Beca's arranged marriage to Luke. When he was done, John looked at him with complete disgust.

"Tripp, excuse me for saying this but just what in the fuck were you and Lucy thinking when you made that barbaric agreement?"

"We were young and in love. We didn't think that they would actually follow through with it." Tripp pleaded.

"Beca's a good girl. She doesn't deserve this shit Tripp." John said sitting up, "And speaking of, what _does_ Beca think about this?"

"I believe her exact words were that she wasn't going to marry the town man-whore and that he stuck his dick in every available well in the county...or something to that effect."

John chuckled because he had known Beca since she was born. She was a fiery little pistol and he knew that she had said exactly that. "Well, I can't say that I disagree with her assessment." John said leaning his chair back and putting his feet on Tripp's desk. "That Babineaux boy is bad news, just like the rest of that family."

"I know that now. What can we do about it?"

"What was the original debt?"

"$10,000" Tripp told him. "I'll pay $25,000. I think $15,000 in interest is more than generous."

"It's more than fair. I'll draw up the settlement papers. The papers will show that you're offering to pay the existing debt in full with a more than fair amount of interest and in turn, Beca is to be released from the marital obligation. They'll have 60 days to make their decision or file a counter offer. If after 60 days they haven't accepted the offer or made a counter offer, then I'll file the settlement with the court. Judge Arceneaux would love to tell Eli that he's being a horse's ass. Then he'll sign the judgment and voila Beca is no longer betrothed to that God-awful waste of rotting human flesh.

"That easy huh?"

"Pretty much. Of course, I'll have to talk to Beca and make sure that this is what she wants before I have the Babineaux's served with the settlement papers."

"Oh, she'll agree. Trust me. This was her idea."

"She's a smart cookie Tripp. You didn't raise a fool."

Tripp puffed his chest out a bit and looking very proud, "No, I didn't."

"You're damn lucky that girl has a good head on her shoulders." John told him. "Because for whatever reason, the girls in this town throw themselves at that kid's feet. They're all gonna die of some God-awful STD."

"John, that's gross."

"No Tripp...what's gross is that you were gonna make Beca marry that asshole douchebag."

"Ok John, I get it." Tripp threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to make this right, if it's the last thing I do."

"You better, otherwise you're going to lose that beautiful girl because she'll never forgive you." John told him. "I'm gonna go. I'll draw up the papers on Monday but I can't do anything with them until Beca gets back from New York."

"When she's back and settled we'll call you."

"I look forward to speaking with her."

"Thanks John." Tripp said as John walked down the front walk. John was right, if he didn't make this right they would definitely lose Beca. She'd leave Louisiana and never look back. He couldn't bare to think about that. Lucy told him repeatedly that the Babineaux's would never accept a settlement agreement but he wasn't convinced of that. _**"Money talks, bullshit walks."**_ Tripp said to himself. They would accept the terms of the agreement and that was that.


End file.
